Gateway to the Stars
by Lexandria
Summary: YGOSG crossover, that is a Yugioh x-over with stargate sg-1, could also be called a SGYGO cross. Jack and Teal'c go to a duel monster's tournament. eventual chashings of personalities, see inside for summery. rated for possible language Chapter 4 up!
1. I tonamento

**Gateway to the Stars **

** Chapter One:** tonamento (tournament)

** Author:** Lexandria

** Summery:** Yu-gi-oh Stargate Sg-1 crossover. The SGC discovers the existence of ancient weapons powerful enough to expel the goa'uld on earth may still exist, still on earth.

** Author's Notes:** my first fanfic ever.. or, rather, the first one good enough to type up to be posted.. At least, I hope it's good enough. I guess it's up to who reads it. Please review?

** Timeline:** somewhere in Season 4 for Stargate, after Battle City in Yu-gi-oh

**Disclaimer:** I don't own stargate or Yu-gi-oh, if I did, I'd have no reason to Wright fanfiction! and I can't remember how to spell some of the Japanese names for the YGO characters, and can't remember some of the Japanese words I should know, I must get myself an english-to-japanese dictionary…

** Key:** "word" : spoken

'word' : thought

-word- : another language

[word]: Hikari to Yami

[[word ]] : Yami to Hikari

o0O0o : starts/ends television programming

** Translations** (I just got an English to Japanese dictionary... some translations might not be exact, but should be close enough, if they aren't, then someone yell at me)

_Chiisai Baka_ : 'little fool'- what Bakura called Ryou instead of Hikari or Aibou. Yes, Baka is supposed to mean stupid, but I loooked up fool and it said Baka.. so there you go

_Niisan_ : elder 'brother' – almost like big brother, as Mokuba calls Seto in the American version.__

_Hai_ : 'yes'

_Gomen nasai_ : 'sorry' or 'I apologize'

_watashi wa yurusu kimi ga :_ basically, it means 'I forgive you'

_Nai_ : 'no'

_Iie_ : 'no'

_Arigato :_ 'thank you'

_Haka Goto_ : 'Tomb Robber'

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Cheyenne Mountain**

**1400 hours**

**Thursday**

**Gateroom**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

The blue puddle, that is, the stargate event horizon, explodes outward, instantly, the iris closes, needlessly, as it were, for as soon as it was completely closed, SG-1's IDC signal was positively identified and the iris re-opened to admit the four members of SG-1, Cournal Jack O'Neill, Major Samantha Carter, Dr. Daniel Jackson, and Teal'c.

A short, bald, slightly round, little man, buy the name of General George Hammond, entered the room to meet them. After a brief discussion on how the routine mission had gone, he allowed them to clean up before the debriefing.

----

Jack sauntered into the debriefing room, last of course, and sat down leisurely in one of the nice, cushy chairs, leaning back and staring at the ceiling as Daniel gave his boring review on the rocks they had found on P3X-790. No locals to bother, happily no goa'uld, just plain old ruins and temples and rocks. Boring old rocks, that would, most likely, not give them any help what so ever in any way, shape or form, once Daniel or one of the other Geeks translated the scratchings on the tablet that had been brought back. Jack, however unenthusiastic about that, was looking forward to his vacation. All of SG-1 actually got a vacation once in a while, even if they, in the most cases, were disrupted by something or another... The asgard, or the goa'uld deciding to just pop up on earth, or, even better, Teal'c trying to run out on him when he took him fishing. Well, no fishing this time, though, sadly, that left more of an opening George to call him back in the middle of his vacation, he had something, almost as good, planned. Teal'c, however, still believed it was fishing, despite Jack's reassurances, and was attempting to wriggle his way out of it. (Wonder why?)

Now, being brought back to reality by General Hammond asking him about anything he wanted to add to Daniel's description of the mission. Jack, of course, being himself, replied, "it was boring" and smirked at Daniel, who was rolling his eyes. General Hammond, used to Jack by now (and happily not insane.. yet) nodded and dismissed them. Tomorrow would be the start of their, very small, vacation.

----

"Hey Danny," Jack poked his head in Daniel's office, grinning, "are you sure you don't wanna go? It's a Vacation! That means getting out of here and into the sunlight!" Jack said cheerfully.

"We go outside all the time, Jack" Daniel said, rather distracted, as he was attempting to translate the language on the tablet he'd brought back.

"On _Earth_ Danny. Into _our_ culture. Bet you don't even know what's new in _our_ world! And I'm not even going fishing this time. Come on Danny, you need to get out more"

Sighing in frustration, Daniel turned to look at Jack "Jack, this could be important! The sooner I get it done, the sooner I…"

"The sooner you can get on to some other boring translation project, right? You're not even planning on leaving the base, are you?"

"Well.. no.. but I"

"But nothing! The definition of a vacation is a break from work, not more work faster! What ever it is, it can wait, Danny. It's not like the rock is going to grow legs and run off if you don't keep working on it!"

Scowling, Daniel refused, "I promise that when I'm done with this, I'll do something outside the base, happy?"

"No" Jack promptly, and happily, replied, "but it works, I'll be checking up on you to make sure you actually leave too!" he grinned and walked off to find and torment Carter before taking Teal'c off base.

----

After bothering Carter, and finding Teal'c (who was attempting to hide in the commissary), he was off. Teal'c, still apprehensive, asked Jack "O'Neill, where are you taking me?" phrasing it as if he were a hostage or kidnap victim of some sort "are you taking me fishing again?" with this 'please, god, no' look on his face (only not, if you don't know teal'c... it's all in the eyebrow)

"Nope! I told you already, we're not going fishing. Have you been watching that TV I got you a few years ago?"

"Not frequently, O'Neill. However, the Science Fiction Channel is most entertaining, they have many showings of Starwars"

Smirking slightly, and fighting the urge to laugh, Jack continued "There's this new game that's been being played in Japan for a few years, called Duel Monsters, and they're having a tournament in the United States this year, first year, sense it just caught on here a few years ago, really interesting game. They have these stadiums where the game is played, with holographic projections. Apparently some kid in Japan is way ahead of us, developing holograms, if Carter were going with us, she'd go nuts! Some of the kids from Japan, including the World Champ, and the head of the company that developed the holograms, are gonna be competing, it should be interesting to watch, don't you think, Teal'c?"

Teal'c was just kinda sitting there, taking all this in, and figured it was best to just agree with O'Neill and nodded, "Interesting... Where is this competition held, O'Neill?"

"In Las Angeles.. The city of Angels"

--------

**Somewhere above the Atlantic**

**2:00pm**

**Thursday**

**Kaiba Private Jet**

**--------**

****

"Niisan, Niisan! Look! You can see the City now!" Kaiba Mokuba (when not in America, or not speaking English, the Yugioh characters will be referred to last name first) yelled excitedly, looking out the window of his older brother's private jet. Kaiba Seto, looking up from his laptop, nodded, "we're almost there, Mokuba, you should sit down about now, we'll be landing soon.

"Thanks again, Kiaba, for letting us on your jet with you" Motou Yugi said softly, smiling at him from his own seat.

"yeah, it was human of you, Kaiba" Jounaushi (I don't remember how to spell it) Katsuya said, waking up at Mokuba's happy shouts and still blinking groggily.

"don't think I did you a favor, puppy. I'd have been paying the air-fair anyway, to get you to the United Sates, since all the best duelists were invited. It's just easier this way, sense I'm going too and there's enough room for more then just Mokuba and myself. Cost efficient as well."

Jou scowled "can't even do one nice thing, can you, Kaiba? All we did was thank you and you just have to make it into some kind of an insult, typical."

"oh, did I disappoint you, puppy? I don't live down to your expectations"

Yugi grabbed onto Jou, trying to hold him back as he lunged angrily at Kaiba, a vein sticking out of his forehead. Now, Yugi, being as small as he was, wasn't all that great a restraint, but it did get though to Jou, as he sat back down and grumbled to himself.

"Jou, you must learn to control your temper" Bakura Ryou said in his soft, English accented, voice.

"Says the guy with a psychotic spirit in his necklace" Ishtar Malik smirked from across from Ryou.

"He's under control now, Malik" Yugi cut in, not wanting anyone to aggravated after they had been doing so well on the trip over. "right Ryou?" he added, looking back over at Ryou, who nodded a little bit.

"have you found a U.S distributor for your technology, yet, Seto?" Yami, taking over for Yugi, asked, Kaiba, his rival, in a non-challenging manor (surprise! O.O)

"not that it's any of your business, but no, I haven't. I believe I'll just set up a branch of Kaiba corp. in the United States instead."

"hai." Yami nodded as they were advised by the pilot to sit down and buckle up, as they were landing.

----

"wow…" Yugi said softly, looking around in awe at his and Ryou's room. It had been decided that leaving Ryou and Malik in the same room would be a bad thing, so Jou was sharing a room with Malik.. on second thought, it might have been better if he(Yugi) and Malik were in the same room.. Jou and Malik might tear each other's heads off before dinner.

Ryou, not knowing of Yugi's train of thought, nodded in agreement, his eyes about as wide as Yugi's. Yami separated from Yugi and looked around, stretching slightly "nice" he said, turning around once to see everything before flopping down on the bed "that flight took for ever.. humans were not meant to fly! If we were, we'd have wings!" he blinked up at Yugi, who looked astounded "what are you talking about?! You _slept_ almost the entire way!!!"

Yami shrugged "so? It shows how boring it was!" Yugi rolled his eyes and started to unpack. Ryou was almost done unpacking, though he did greet Yami after he and Yugi were done talking about his sleeping habits. His own Yami, on the other hand, was _still_ asleep, as a matter of fact. And would probably stay that way until night, when he'd try and sneak out. One of the precautions of having Yugi as his roommate, Yami would most-likely catch Bakura (as he called his Yami) trying to sneak out and make him go to sleep or something.. maybe challenge him to a duel to keep him occupied.. or argue, that was the most likely outcome, actually. Hopefully no one would be woken up, seeing as they had interviews (oh joy) to prepare for tomorrow.

--------

**Los Angeles**

**11:00 am**

**Friday**

**Set of some American News program** (couldn't think of one)

--------

"so, we're going to do individual interviews, then a group one with all of you at the same time. Do you need anything? Mr. Kaiba, you're to go first, do you need your little brother to go to our Daycare services?" asked a perky blond assistant, bouncing about in a bright pink business suit with a white blouse under the jacket. She was speaking at a high speed, so she didn't forget what she was going to say, and still bouncing around, waiting for a response.

"No, I'm sure Yugi wouldn't mind keeping an eye on him while I'm in the interview." Seto replied icily, not waiting to see if Yugi would mind or not, or if he had even understood the high-speed English that had been spoken. Seto was the most fluent, besides Ryou, who's first language was, of course, English, Yugi was second most fluent, Malik third, Mokuba and Joey tied for basically none known at all. Yugi, however, had understood that he was supposed to watch Mokuba, atlest until Seto had returned. He didn't quite seem to trust his bodyguards to not do as Mokuba said, since they were also supposed to follow his directions, and just left them to guard his little brother. Ryou was busy translating to Joey, who wanted to know what was going on.

--------

**Los Angeles**

**8:00**

**Friday**

**Jack and Teal'c's hotel room**

**--------**

****

"O'Neill, I would much rather watch StarWars on the Science Fiction Channel" Teal'c objected as Jack stole the remote and changed the channel, plopping gleefully down on the bed, like an over-grown child. Teal'c, used to Jack's mannerisms by now, waited patiently, with one eyebrow raised, for any sort of reply from his friend.

"There's interviews with the Duel Monster's champs on this news program tonight. It's an interesting game, Teal'c, I think you'd like it. I saw some footage of duels from Japan, though none of the tournaments, sadly... they didn't allow news cameras at either of the previous tournaments. They might have some of the footage from other Duels, though… I really think you'll like the game, Teal'c, and you're going one way or another, I bought tickets and everything."

--------

**o0O0o**

**---------**

_The camera zooms in on a blond haired, blue eyed, typical reporter with the perky attitude and 'expressive' voice, standing in front of a lovely backdrop that has no bearing what so ever on the main story, it just makes for a lovely picture. The reporter then goes over a beginning speech (that the author is to lazy to make up) about what the story is, beginning with the main one on the upcoming first ever Duel Monster's tournament in the united States using the holographic technology developed by Seto Kaiba. Then she goes on to talk, briefly, about the champions she is interviewing, their history in the game and so forth, before a commercial and then, the first interview with Seto Kaiba…_

**Reporter: **Mr. Kaiba, may I call you Seto?

**Seto Kaiba: **I prefer to be referred to by my last name.

**Reporter: **(perky as ever) As you wish. What can you tell us about this tournament?

**Seto Kaiba:** it's fairly simple, each person in the tournament is paired up, randomly, with another participating in the tournament, each person has to be defeated twice before being eliminated, until it comes down to the last four rounds, at which time it becomes a single elimination. The prize in the tournament is $100,000. As I will be participating in the tournament, it is only fair that, if I am the winner, the prize goes to the runner-up. A true duelist knows that the real prize is the title of Champion in this tournament.

**Reporter: **Can we expect more tournaments to be held in the U.S after this?

**Seto Kaiba: **that depends on how successful this tournament is, of course. This is the first time there is to be a live audience, of more then just the other duelists, at a large tournament such as this one. If it goes over well, I may be sponsoring more tournaments in the United States in the future.

**Reporter: **I'm told that your rival will be here as well, what are your feelings on this?

**Seto Kaiba: **I could not hold a tournament without inviting Yugi Motou, who holds the title of 'King of Games', to any prestigious Duel Monsters Tournament. And yes, he is my rival, though I still hold the title of World Champion, for he is the only person, besides Maximillion Pegasus, and I have been informed he cheated during our duel, to have beaten me. I have also invited Katsuya Jounaushi, Malik Ishtar, and Ryou Bakura to this tournament, as they all made the finals of my Battle City Tournament and are talented duelists (he's trying to look somewhat nice for the camera, he'd never be caught dead saying so other wise) who merit an invitation to this tournament. Mai Valentine (don't know her Japanese name) was also invited to the tournament, as was Ishitsu (dunno how to spell that either) Ishtar, but due to prior engagements, neither were able to attend. I do look forward to a rematch with Yugi Motou, however.

**Reporter: **One last question, Mr. Kaiba: When do you estimate your duel-disk, the portable holo-stadium, will be released in the U.S?

**Seto Kaiba:** again, it all depends on how well this tournament goes, I will not release them in the United States if there is no market for them. However, for the last few rounds of this tournament, the duel-disk system will be used instead of the Holo-stadiums, and all the participants in the last four rounds, who don't already have a duel-disk, will get to keep theirs, weather or not they win the tournament.

_ The station cuts to a commercial break, promising an interview with Yugi Motou, after the commercial break. After returning from the break, the camera cuts, once again, to the reporter on the back drop, reviewing, in about two sentences, the interview with Seto Kaiba, before changing to the interview with Yugi Motou. Yugi is sitting in a chair, much larger then he is, looking rather nervous and twitchy…_

**Reporter: **Mr. Motou, may I call you Yugi?

**Yugi Motou:** H-hai

**Reporter: **That means yes, right? Do you need an interpreter?

**Yugi Motou: **Y-yes... no... I m-mean... I'm nervous... Gomen nasai… I apologize; I do not need an interpreter.

_ Yugi blushes in embarrassment and fidgets_

**Reporter: **Alright. Yugi, I'm told you're sixteen years old… is that your actual age?

**Yugi Motou: **Y-yes... I'm just small for my age... I haven't grown much sense I was ab-about twelve.

**Reporter: **I apologize if I seemed rude****

**Yugi Motou:** watashi wa yurusu kimi ga… gomen nasai… I m-mean, it is all right. Many people ask that.

**Reporter: **I see. Seto Kaiba, who is hosting this Tournament, has stated that you are his rival, the only one to fairly defeat him at Duel Monsters…?

**Yugi Motou: **Y-yes, we are rivals. We are also friends. We respect each other and our abilities as Duelists. I look forward to Dueling him again, he is a worthy opponent, it is an honor to duel him.

**Reporter: **I understand that you defeated Maximilan Pegasus, the creator of the Duel Monsters game, and the only other person to defeat Seto Kaiba, however unfairly, in a Duel. Is that true?

**Yugi Motou: **H-hai... I mean yes… I did defeat Pegasus-Sama (1) in a duel.

**Reporter: **did he cheat? The same way he did with Seto Kaiba?

**Yugi Motou:** He tried the same thing that he tried against Kaiba-kun (2) and I found a way around his… his form of cheating

**Reporter: **I hear that he hasn't been seen at all sense the Duel Kingdom Tournament?

**Yugi Motou: **Pegasus-Sama's company (3), I do not know what happened to Pegasus-Sama

**Reporter: **What are you expectations for this Tournament?

**Yugi Motou: **I think it will be fun, I enjoy Duel Monsters and Tournaments. I hope I meet new friends as well.

**Reporter: **Lastly, Yugi, are you aware that you have many fan clubs, both here and in Japan?

_Yugi Motou blinked in shock for a moment, before blushing and giggling nervously_

**Yugi Motou: **N-nai, I was not aw-aware…

_ At this time, the show cuts for another break, promising, next, the interviews of the last three Finalists at the Battle City Tournament, Ryou Bakura, Malik Ishtar, and Katsuya Jounaushi. After returning from the break, the reporter, again, does a small review on the interviews with Seto Kaiba and Yugi Motou, before focusing on Ryou Bakura, who, much like Yugi, looked nervous, and pale as well, especially with his white hair…_

**Reporter: **Ryou Bakrua, may I call you Ryou?

**Ryou Bakura: **I... I guess, sure.

**Reporter: **Ryou, you participated in the Battle City Tournament, how do you think it will differ from this tournament?

**Ryou Bakrua: **W-well… the Battle City Tournament was p-pretty much a blur... I don't remember much from it, actually… I would guess it wouldn't be as complicated as the Battle city tournament... basically just an elimination set up really, Battle city used the Duel-Disks and had locator cards, the Finalist rounds were held on a blimp above the city. I don't expect the first United States tournament to be as extravagant as the Battle City tournament was. (4)

**Reporter: **I see. I notice you have an English Accent, how did that come about, if you don't mind my asking. You live in Japan, correct?

**Ryou Bakura: **I used to live in England before my father and I moved to Japan.

**Reporter: **Thank you, Ryou... I understand that your friend Katsuya Jounaushi isn't very fluent in English, would you care to translate for him during his interview? If you don't wish to, we have translators who would do it as well. I thought it might be easier for you to, seeing as you know him better.

**Ryou Bakura: **I'd be glad to. If Malik needs a translator as well, I wouldn't mind translating for him too.

_ Cut to Katsuya Jounaushi and Malik Ishtar in the interview room, with Ryou Bakura sitting next to then, still looking at little nervous…_

**Reporter: **Katsuya Jounaushi, May I call you Katsuya? (This seems her favorite way to greet people and start the interview... she's so imaginative…)

**Katsuya Jounaushi: **No. Most friends call Jou.

_ Katsuya Jounaushi replied in broken, heavily accented English. Malik snickered slightly in the background._

**Reporter: **as you wish. Jou, what are your feelings on this tournament in the U.S?

_ There is a slight pause as Ryou Bakura translates for Katsuya Jounaushi. And a longer pause when Katsuya Jounaushi replies energetically, with gestures and the whole bit_

**Ryou Bakura (translating for Katsuya Jounaushi): **I think it's going to be really fun, and I love another chance at defeating Kaiba. It's going to be great, with new people to meet and duel. I think we're all going to have a great time.

_Ryou Bakura did not put any of the energy that Katsuya Jounaushi expressed into the translation, instead, just translating and making sure he got it all_

**Reporter: **I see. Malik Ishtar, may I call you Malik?

**Malik Ishtar: **sure

**Reporter: **I understand that you did not participate in the Duel Kingdom Tournament. Do you think this effects your Dueling ability in any way?

_ Malik Ishtar asks Ryou Bakura something, apparently to clarify some of what the reporter said, then replies, a little heatedly, in Japanese, to Ryou Bakura, who translates politely_

**Ryou Bakura (translating for Malik Ishtar): **Yugi wasn't known at all before he defeated Seto Kaiba in a duel, right before Duel Kingdom, and he won that tournament, and the Battle City tournament. I don't see how what Tournaments I've participated in effects my dueling ability.

**Reporter: **I apologize if I insulted you. How do you feel about the upcoming tournament?

**Ryou Bakura (translating for Malik Ishtar): **Apology accepted. I feel confident, I know I can beat Motou, and Kaiba isn't that hard.

_ If one knew Japanese, it was apparent that Ryou Bakura had cleaned up his response a bit_

**Reporter: **what are your thoughts, Jou, on Malik's response?

_ Katsuya Jounaushi replied as soon as Ryou Bakura translated for him, headily while glaring at Malik Ishtar, Ryou Bakura's translation, however, was quite a bit shorter then Katsuya Jounaushi's response. Again, it was apparent he was cleaning it up a little._

**Ryou Bakura (translating for Katsuya Jounaushi): **I feel that Malik is to confident and shouldn't be talking like he's half as good as Yugi is. Or Kaiba, for that matter. He should prove his skills against them instead of talking like he already has.

**Reporter: **I see...

_ Reporter turns to the camera_

**Reporter (continuing): **we'll be right back after this break.

_ There is a commercial break, before the station turns back to the show. There are some images of a duel between two people, the holographic technology used, before the reporter is back, taking about how there is a small group interview, just to see the differences in opinion. The camera then shows Seto Kaiba, Yugi Motou, Katsuya Jounaushi, Ryou Bakura, and Malik Ishtar siting in chairs with the reporter across from them…_

**Reporter: **if you had to choose one that you think had the best chance of winning the tournament, not choosing yourself, who would each of you pick?

**Seto Kaiba: **Motou.

_ Ryou Bakura translates for Malik Ishtar and Katsuya Jounaushi_

**Katsuya Jounaushi: **Yugi

**Malik Ishtar: **Bakura

**Yugi Motou: **I think everyone is skilled enough to win, and has an equal chance at it.

**Ryou Bakura: **I agree with Yugi, everyone has an equal chance at winning, they are all skilled duelists, after all.

_After a few more questions, mostly the same ones asked previously by her, just to get a group reaction (a few that almost ended in fights between some of the boys) and a parting segment, the news program ended, with a reminder that their next viewing was on Monday at their usual time, 9:00pm…_

_---------_

**o0O0o**

**---------**

Jack grinned and tossed the remote back to Teal'c "so, what did ya think?" stretching out, he leaned back on the bed, his arms behind his head.

"It seems most interesting. Those children are very young, they must be skilled to compete in such a tournament"

"they're great at stragities, planing attacks and stuff like that too" Jack sighed as Teal'c turned the channel back to the StarWars marathon, which was by no means close to over. Ever sense he'd shown Teal'c those movies, he had seen them way too often.

----

"O'Neill" Teal'c said, a little louder then last time, while attempting to wake his friend. When not offworld, Jack was a very heavy sleeper, as Teal'c had discovered. Blinking, Teal'c repeated himself yet again, even louder "O'Neill! You instructed me to awaken you at this time. We are going to be late if you do not wake yourself." That elicited little response other then him reducing his snores and rolling over, away from Teal'c's voice. "O'Neill!!!" that, got a somewhat better response. Jack rolled over again to get away and fell off the bed, effectively waking himself up.

"I'm up" : Jack grumbled sleepily, standing up and lurching into the bathroom. A few moments later, re-emerging, looking no less groggy, and demanded "where's the coffee?"

"we do not have any, O'Neill, perhaps we should go to the buffet this hotel has at this time, as you suggested last night" Teal'c replied calmly, not at all freaked out by Jack's zombie-like appearance. He just grabbed his beanie and assisted Jack down to the lobby and into one of the conference rooms where the breakfast buffet was being held. Jack, happily, practically ran to the coffee and poured himself a glass. Almost gulping all the seaming hot liquid in one go, like Teal'c did during the 'Urgo' incident. This was nothing, however, compared to Daniel when he didn't get his four glasses of coffee in the morning, and that was just to get himself aware of his surroundings… that's also why coffee is a must when going offworld, lots and lots of coffee. Or caffeine pills, those in water work rather well too. In any case, Jack started to function as a human being when he'd drank his first cup of coffee.

Jack piled food on his plate, as did Teal'c, and they found somewhere to sit down. They ate in silence for a while, before Jack said "do you excited about the tournament?" (why ask Teal'c that?) And grinned, eating his cereal, Captain crunch, if you must know. Teal'c raised an eyebrow and blinked "I believe it should be interesting, O'Neill"

"Yup! We need to hurry up too, if we're going to beat traffic and get our seats" Jack added, finishing his cereal and fruit and coffee and toast. Teal'c had already finished and had taken care of his dishes, as did Jack after a moment.

--------

**Las Angeles**

**Saturday**

**7:00 am**

**Ryou and Yugi's hotel room**

--------

****

Ryou excited the bathroom, yawning sleepily and stretching a little bit, his hair slightly tousled, as he had yet to brush it, though he had gotten dressed, and headed over to Yugi's bed, to try and wake the teen up. Now, it is a widely known fact that Yugi is not a morning person, and that Yami is even worse, so Ryou had to plan this carefully [[Just push him out of bed!]] Bakura seemed to pause a moment to think [[Or better yet, just leave them here!]] [Bakura! I can't do that! I promised Yugi I'd wake him up, and even if I hadn't I still would because he's my friend and you don't treat friends like that!] [[I treat Malik like that all the time]] [Why do you think you fight so much?] [[Fighting's fun]] [Says you. You also enjoy stealing things. That's called Kleptomania, it's a mental disorder, you know] [[Ohh! Chiisai Baka's gotten bold]] [can you at least help me wake Yugi up?] [[Fine, but only because I want to piss the pharaoh off]] [Arigato Bakura]

Bakura separated from Ryou and looked at the sleeping Yugi curled up under the covers (cute!!!) and took his own advise and, before Ryou could stop him, pushed Yugi off the bed. With a soft thump, Yugi landed… and continued to sleep, much to the amazement of both Ryou and Bakura. Yami, however, had noticed the harm to his Hikari and separated from Yugi, scowling sleepily at Bakura, he scowled "leave my Hikari alone, Haka Goto!" Yami yawned and returned to his soul room, to tired to do more then yell at Bakura.

"Yugi, Yugi, wake up" Ryou said softly, shaking Yugi a little from where he sat on the floor next to the little hikari. Bakura, becoming bored quickly by this, yelled "WAKE UP!!!" almost in Yugi's ear ( poor Yugi –huggles- ) causing him to jump in surprise with a little shout and look around all wide-eyed and shocked. Yami, however, didn't take to kindly to this treatment to his Hikari, never the less that it woke him up again too, and separated again and lunged angrily at Bakura, growling in fury. Tackling the spirit to the ground, Bakura laughed "you'd be madder if we'd have left you behind, you know" and disappeared into the ring, making Yami land on the ground with a light thump, before he too, retreated into his soul room.

Yugi, oblivious to this, got up and stretched sleepily, shuffling into the bathroom to get dressed. Then he shuffled back out, found his bag, retrieved his cloths for the day and shuffled back into the bathroom again, shutting the door. When he emerged a while later, he looked much better, after a shower to wake him up, and getting dressed, he looked as alert and happy as he always did.

----

Jou snored and rolled over, while almost everyone else was up and getting ready, Malik was letting him sleep. Though not from the goodness of his heart, that was for sure. He was still mad at Jou from the interview, and after, when they'd gotten in a fight over just about everything. Order room service or not. What to watch on TV. When to wake up. Who was going to beat the hell out of whom. That sort of thing. So, Malik was getting ready without waking Jou up. Though he was having a hard time keeping his sanity with the repetitive, and extremely loud snores issuing from Jou's sleeping form.

As he was brushing his teeth, Jou continued to snore, though his volume seemed to have increased ten-fold. Perhaps it was the annoyance it was causing, or the fact that it was starting to make him go insane. Either could be true. In any case, against his better judgement, he smacked Jou upside the head hard enough to actually bring him from his sleep into the world of the waking. And straight into a fiery rage, expressed by the way he tackled Malik to the ground and punched him a few times before finally getting up and wandering into the bathroom, leaving a pissed-off Malik to pick himself up and see if he was bleeding. Luckily, he wasn't. it would look extremely bad if he were to show up at the tournament with a bloody nose or something of that sort.

----

"Niisan, Niisan! You have to hurry! We'll be late!" Mokuba was running around, bouncing off the walls. He was most definitely a morning person, unlike Seto, who could function normally at any time of the day, even if woken up from a deep sleep, though he may be unhappy about being awakened, he wouldn't let that stand in the way of his fury, you understand. Seto, however Mokuba may be implying that he's not, is ready and trying to get Mokuba to settle down enough to put his shoes on so they can leave, as Mokuba, unsurprisingly, will be accompanying him to the tournament and will get a 'ring-side' seat to the action.

Mokuba loved to watch his brother duel. He'd like to compete as well, but he knew he wasn't good enough, yet, to get very far in the tournament. He was working on it though, his Niisan was helping him get better, he might be ready by the next tournament, and he hoped so, anyway. Seto kept telling him he could compete now, if he wanted. He'd have reserved a place for him in this tournament, but Mokuba wanted to get better before he tried competing. He wanted to be sure he could do a good job.

"come on, Mokuba, we have to leave now if we want to be on time"

All three groups exited their hotel rooms at approximately the same time. As their rooms were right next to each-other, they basically moved in a big group to the lobby, where Seto called a limo service, and, once the limo had arrived, everyone got in, Mokuba and Seto first, of course.

As they drove to the arena area that had been set up, separate little conversations broke out. Well, Seto didn't speak much, except to insult Jou, but the others held conversations. Yugi and Mokuba and Joey, while Bakura, who had taken over from Ryou, and Malik talked. Soon, they were there.

--------

**Las Angeles**

**Saturday**

**7:20 am**

**Some Highway**

--------

"O'Neill, are we lost?" Teal'c inquired, staring out the window at all the highways and streets and avenues and one-ways that there were around them.. it looked like a concrete jungle to him, a puzzle that had to be deciphered. And was totally confusing.

"No, Teal'c. I looked up the directions and memorized them. Don't worry. I know where I'm going. We're almost there, in fact. Probably about five minutes and we'll be able to see the arena-setups."

"as you say, O'Neill" Teal'c nodded slightly, feeling a little unsure about weather or not O'Neill could tell where they were in this mess of a roads system…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A.N.** 5,627 words, without Author's Notes. Pretty good, huh? It's about 10 ½ pages on Microsoft word in 9pt print. I'm proud, anyway. This chapter was going to be longer, but I need the duels to start chapter two. If I kept going, this chapter would probably be twice as long. Now, that may have been a good thing, but I'm tired. It's taken me like four days or something like that to type this up. I'm not a slow type or anything, 60wpm, but I only work on this right before I go to bed, sometimes it's an hour, sometimes three, it depends on weather or not my mom finds me awake and yells at me, or when I get tired.

**(1)** _Pegasus-sama_ **(1)** I believe this is the form of addressing or calling someone who is older then you and giving them respect. However, I am not sure on this.

**(2)** _Kaiba-kun_ **(2)** I believe this is the way to address or call a friend, however, I am not sure on this.

**(3)** _Pegasus-Sama's company_ **(3)** I can't remember the name of the stupid company!!! Something Illusions.. Virtual Illusions? Help!!!

**(4)** _The Battle City Tournament was p-pretty much a blur..._ **(4)** Ryou wouldn't remember much about Battle City, since he was either uncauntious or possessed by Bakura at the time. However, he can't say that, but he doesn't lie… to him, it must have been a blur, and I wouldn't remember much from it, would he?

**A.N.** **continued:** I just did a chapter map/story map and I have ten chapters planed out, and I'm not even close to the end O.O that's a lot… I may compress some chapters, but there should definitely be more then ten. I hope this story goes over well, sense it is my first fanfic ever. I'll try and update as fast as possible, if you've read some of my original fiction, you know I don't update very often, but if this gets reviews, I'll have incentive to update more! No matter what you think please review! Thank you.

**A.N. continued more: **my computer's acting odd and somethings I put in may not have been uploaded onto the site. if anything seems wrong or odd, PLEASE tell me!


	2. II sento

**Gateway to the Stars**

**Chapter Two**: sento (means 'fight' but I'm substituting it for Duel)

**Author**: Lexandria

**Summery**: Yu-gi-oh Stargate Sg-1 crossover. The SGC discovers the existence of ancient weapons powerful enough to expel the goa'uld on earth may still exist, still on earth.

**Author's Notes**: second chapter... I'm starting it before I even post the first chapter… I wonder if that's a good idea... I'm hoping that since I planned it out and everything, it'll be easier to make my self write and post the chapters.

**Timeline**: somewhere in Season 4 for Stargate, after Battle City in Yu-gi-oh

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Stargate or Yu-gi-oh, if I did, I'd have no reason to Wright fanfiction! And I can't remember how to spell some of the Japanese names for the YGO characters.

**Key**: "word": spoken

'word': thought

-word-: another language

[word] : Hikari to Yami

[[word]] : Yami to Hikari

o0O0o : starts/ends television programming

**Translations** (I just got an English to Japanese dictionary... some translations might not be exact, but should be close enough, if they aren't, then someone yell at me)

_Chiisai Baka_ : 'little fool'- what Bakura called Ryou instead of Hikari or Aibou. Yes, Baka is supposed to mean stupid, but I loooked up fool and it said Baka.. so there you go

_Niisan_ : elder 'brother' – almost like big brother, as Mokuba calls Seto in the American version.

_Hai_ : 'yes'

_Gomen nasai_ : 'sorry' or 'I apologize'

_watashi wa yurusu kimi ga :_ basically, it means 'I forgive you'

_Nai_ : 'no'

_Iie_ : 'no'

_Arigato _: 'thank you'

_Haka Goto_ : 'Tomb Robber'

_Kon'nichi wa_ : 'hello'

_Jiichan_ : 'grandfather'

**Author's Notes Continued:** I'd like to add that I have a beta for this story now, a friend of mine, goes by Tongari. Lucky for me he agreed to help after reading the first chapter. He's so sweet. Thank you Tongari! And since he's Beta-ing for me, he gets to add a note in himself, if he wants. Hope he does.

Also, I've been informed that Bakura calls Ryou 'landlord' or yanushi. I think he would also call him 'little fool' but I will add in him calling him 'landlord' and thank you for the information. And also for telling me how to spell Jounauchi's name. Oh, and Yugi's last name as well. I was close on all of them, I feel very proud –nods-

I got four reviews so far!!! Thank all of you for your attention!

**Replies to reviews:** _Silver Mouri:_ thank you for the review!

_Ashita_: Thank you for the help. I've seen Motou spelled in the way I have it in many fics.. and my brain is wired to spell it that way… and I couldn't find 'yadonushi' in my English to Japanese dictionary, I found it spelled as I have it above. I also never stated that that's what Bakura called Ryou in the show (or manga, having never read it, I'm not sure if he's even there or not in the ones we have here, in the middle of nowhere) I just said that that' what _I have _Bakura call him.. I think it's kinda cute, personally.

However, I wanted to thank you for your help and for reading this fic, and let you know that I am going to revise the first chapter's name-spelling mistakes, and this one too. Thank you for all the other help you gave me with name! Especially Jou's and Mai's

THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!!! I can be quite stubborn on some things, but don't think that means I don't appreciate your review and the help you gave me!!!

_Destiny's Dragon:_ Thank you So much for reviewing!!!

_MG:_ Thank you for being my first reviewer! And for reading the fic! And thanks for helping me out with this chapter, and the ones to come!!! –hugs-

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Just outside of Las Angeles**

**Saturday**

**7:30 am**

**Duelist registration area**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

As everyone exited the limo, Mokuba jumping out after Seto had gotten out, making sure that there wasn't anything that could hurt Mokuba, before allowing him out, of course. It didn't matter to Seto if the Bodyguards said it was all-clear, he had to see for himself. That's just the way he is. After the Kaiba brothers had exited the limo, everyone else followed, looking around at the large and expensive set up.

There were many arenas set up, in a rather large space, with numbers attached, so many duels could be held at once before the final match. Anyone could watch the first duels, in the arenas, even move from one arena-area to another in the middle of the duel. The final four rounds, however, were the ones that tickets were sold for. There is a small entrance fee to all duelists, including the champions, only $5.00, and there were about 200 duelists who had been invited to compete. There were twenty dueling arenas. There would be ten rounds. After the first six, the duels will be moved to the large stadium where duel-disks would be distributed to the finalists for a real show for the audience. After the tournament, the duel arenas would be dismantled and shipped to different areas of the country to areas that had already shown to have a great market for duel monsters, and would be set up again for use. Paid admissions of course, or as part of a game area that would pay a percentage to Kaibacorp for use.

As everyone got registered for the tournament, the other duelists began to arrive, and soon there was a rather long line at the duelist registration desks, there were quite a few of them, to accommodate for the massive amount of people who would be there. Seto lead them away from the registration area as soon as they were done, and towards a stage set in the stadium, there were chairs for the duelists, and the audience would either sit in the stands, or stand if there wasn't enough room, if they chose to watch the announcements at the start of the tournament instead of finding a spot at one of the arenas. Mokuba stood to one side of Seto, as the seats filled up, with the champions behind him, as Seto had instructed them to stand.

"Welcome Duelists to the first Kaibacorp sponsored Tournament in the United States of America. I am you host and sponsor, Seto Kaiba, and, also, your fellow duelist. At the registration tables, you should have gotten an Arena number, as well as a duelist number. You will be dueling in that order. After each round, you will return to the registration booth for your next match up and Arena. If you lose two times, you are out of the competition. Feel free to stay and observe the other duels. If you make it to the final four rounds, you will meet back here for the final duelist match-ups and duels.

"I would also like to introduce you to my guests and the finalists at my Battle City tournament in Domino City, Japan: the Undefeated 'King of Games' Yugi Motou, Ryou Bakura, Katsuya Jounaushi, and Malik Ishtar. They will be competing as well, and, for the few of them who aren't very fluent in English will be provided an interpreter. Good luck all of you. Let the tournament begin!" Seto Kaiba stepped back from the podium and looked over at Mokuba. "While I'm dueling, you're in charge, don't leave the area, and try to take care of any problems that arise. This is good practice for you, Mokuba, if you want to help run the company some day. If anything happens that you feel you can't handle, come and find me, alright?"

"Hai Niisan! I won't let you down!" A very excited Mokuba exclaimed happily, jumping a little bit in his excitement. Seto was trusting him with something huge! He was going to do his best to prove to Seto that he could handle things.

----------------

**Las Angeles**

**Saturday**

**8:00 am**

**Stadium at Kaiba Duel Monsters Tournament**

**----------------**

Teal'c and Jack were sitting in the stands, watching as the duelists slowly made their way into the stadium and found a seat. Since he and Teal'c had gotten to the Tournament early, they had found, and claimed, good seats for the opening. So they were witness to Kaiba's speech, which started promptly at 8:00, weather or not everyone was present.

"Welcome Duelists to the first Kaibacorp sponsored Tournament in the United States of America. I am you host and sponsor, Seto Kaiba, and, also, your fellow duelist. At the registration tables, you should have gotten an Arena number, as well as a duelist number. You will be dueling in that order. After each round, you will return to the registration booth for your next match up and Arena. If you lose two times, you are out of the competition. Feel free to stay and observe the other duels. If you make it to the final four rounds, you will meet back here for the final duelist match-ups and duels.

"I would also like to introduce you to my guests and the finalists at my Battle City tournament in Domino City, Japan: the Undefeated 'King of Games' Yugi Motou, Ryou Bakura, Katsuya Jounaushi, and Malik Ishtar. They will be competing as well, and, for the few of them who aren't very fluent in English will be provided an interpreter. Good luck all of you. Let the tournament begin!" After the Teenage CEO had made his speech, and talked briefly to the child next to him, he made his way to the exit, walking past all the duelists who were attempting to make their way out of the doors, The other champions following in his wake, then the rest of the duelists, who had let them pass without question. The spectators made their way out of the stands as well, Jack and Teal'c among them.

"So, T, which arena do you think we should check out?" Jack asked, looking around as fans and family members of sirtin duelists hurried off to watch them. Most of the duelists were already within the designated Arenas either dueling or waiting to duel.

"I do not know which you would prefer to go to first, I do not see much of a difference between arenas, and I do not know which arena the children that were on the television last night are battling in"

"Dueling, T, and neither do I" Jack closed his eyes and pointed randomly at a near-by arena and opened his eyes "that one it is" he grinned and strode off, with Teal'c right behind him. He'd chosen Arena 16, where, incidentally, Bakura was dueling a young child, and wining easily. Both Jack and Teal'c were amazed by the holograms projected in the arena.

--------

After the preliminary duels, the competition moved to the stadium, and the spectators with tickets moved there as well to watch. The finalists were as follows: Seto Kaiba, Yugi Motou, Ryou Bakura, Katsuya Jounaushi, Malik Ishtar, Alex Johanson (Top American Duelist (I couldn't resist… I love the name Alex) will only appear in this chapter and only for duels, as will the other two finalists. No OC's in my story that play a huge part in the plot, thank you very much!) Michael Adalan, and Trent Conner. Seto Kaiba introduced each finalist before announcing the random pairings for duels. The pairings were: Alex Johanson Vs Katsuya Jounaushi, Ryou Bakura Vs Michael Adalan, Seto Kaiba Vs Malik Ishtar, and Yugi Motou Vs Trent Conner. The order was also randomly chosen, in the order they were announced, as that made it easier then having to repeat the same thing in a different order.

As the three American finalists were given their Duel Disks and moved to their positions for the duel, Jack and Teal'c were in the stands

"Hey T, Who do you think will win this one?" Jack asked, always wanting to hear Teal's opinion on things, as he usually didn't voice them himself unless in a combat situation.

"It is difficult to say, O'Neill. Both are formidable warriors to have made it this far in the competition. I would, however, say that Katsuya Jounaushi will be victorious over Alex Johanson."

"I dunno T, I've seen some of the tournaments on TV, the ones to eliminate duelists for this competition, and Johanson came out on top in each duel. I've never seen this Jounaushi kid duel before, but I'd put my money on Johanson." Jack grinned and turned to watch as the duel started. He observed the different appearances of the duelists. Jounaushi was dressed in blue jeans, sneakers, a black T-shirt and a dark green jacket that complemented his dark eyes and honey-blond hair. Johanson, however, in contrast, was pale, dressed in all black, black combat boots, jeans, and T-shirt, contrasting with her blue eyes and matching her short, black hair. (I will be describing EVERYONE's appearance in the tournament, and the OC's will disappear after this chapter) As the duel started, the duelist's different styles were apparent as well. While Jounaushi preferred to use an 'attack now, get the enemy down fast' technique, Johanson, however, has a 'set traps and lure the opponent in' approach. Both were talented duelists, and were neck and neck until the very end of the duel, separated by only 50 life points.

Jounaushi had his Red-Eyes Black Dragon (2400/2000) out on the field, in attack mode, whilst Johanson had Dark Zebra (1800/400 Effect: _if this is the only card in your control during your Standby Phase, it is automatically placed in Defense Position. You cannot change the position of this card during the same turn_) it was Johanson's turn, and she drew, and looked rather amazed, before playing Forest (_Increases the Attack and Defense of all insect, Beast, Plant, and Beast-Warrior-Type monsters by 200 points_) and then equipped Dark Zebra (2000/600) with Black Pendant (_A monster equipped with this card increases it's Attack by 500 points. When this card is sent from the field to the Graveyard, inflict 500 points of Direct Damage to your opponent's Life Points_). Dark Zebra (2500/400) then attacked Red-Eyes Black Dragon (2400/2000) which should have brought Jounaushi's life points down to zero. However, this didn't happen, as Jounaushi played Reverse Trap {because I don't have Dragon Nails } (_All increases and decreases to Attack and Defense are reversed for the turn in which this card is activated_). As Johanson had increased Dark Zebra's attack by 700 points during that turn, the 700 were switched to her defense instead_. _WhenDark Zebra (2000/1100) attacked Red-Eyes Black Dragon (2400/2000) it was destroyed and 400 points of damage were inflicted upon Johanson, ending the Duel and leaving Jounaushi victorious.

"You see, O'Neill? I told you Kastuya Jounaushi would be victorious" Teal'c said smugly, smiling-only-not as only Teal'c can (again, it's all in the eyebrow, plus, by season four, he was smiling a bit anyway. I have the DVDs to prove it!).

"Hey! If he hadn't have laid that trap, Johanson would have won, hands down!" Jack exclaimed, defending his failed prediction good-naturedly, though a bit indignantly. He was defending the champion of his country, after all! Teal'c, however, had no such ties to patriotic attitudes and was feeling very smug about being right.

****

The next duel was Ryou Bakura Vs Michael Adalan. Again, two very different duelists with different styles and appearances. Ryou Bakura, with his long white hair, stood out instantly. A rather pale looking kid, with huge brown eyes, he was wearing a black, long-sleeve shirt, and dark jeans. As soon as he stepped up to the dueling area, though, he seemed darker and more confident then he seemed a moment before. Michael Adalan, however, was rather average, with red-brown hair, brown eyes, and wearing a brown T-shirt and jeans. The differences between their dueling styles was painfully obvious, though not as much as their experience, after the first round. This time, both Jack and Teal'c agreed that Bakura had the best chance to win.

It was a rather quick duel, Bakura hadn't even had to use his destiny board, which he had in his hand, though he didn't have any of the letters, he never had the chance to use Destiny Board, even if he had been planning to, because he had already defeated Adalan. He hadn't lost more then 300 lifepoints either. He was rather surprised this person had gotten to the finals, he was a good duelist, but didn't have the experience to get far in the finals.

Seto Kaiba Vs Malik Ishtar was the next Match up. Teal'c and Jack watched with interest as the two duelists moved into position and the holograph projectors were ejected from the duel-disks. Even though this was the third Duel using the Duel-Disks, it still surprised most of the audience. Those that hadn't seen or used a Duel-Disk before that is, and counting the other duelists as an audience too, of course. As the Duelists got ready to duel, again, the personal styles of the competitors was painfully obvious. Seto Kaiba, tall, dark haired, with ice-blue eyes seemed to have a flair for the dramatic. With his long, billowing white trench coat, and his dark clothing underneath, he looked very impressive. The shorter Malik Ishtar, however, was different… if somewhat the same. He too, had a flair for the dramatic and impressive, though with a completely different attitude and style. He also sported a much-better-then-you attitude, though he expressed it differently (as I've stated about a million times ). He wore a _lot_ of gold jewelry, black leather pants, a black leather vest, and black boots. His tanned, Egyptian skin made his oddly violet eyes and very light blond hair made him all the more unique in appearance. As the duelists faced off, they immediately started to shout insults at each other, in Japanese of course, before the first card was even played. Of course no one translated for the American spectators, and by the look on the other duelist's faces, ranging from shocked and dismayed (Yugi and Ryou) to gleeful enjoyment (Jou and Malik) (1) the words exchanged weren't very polite, nor were they words for the younger children in the audience to hear.

As the duel wore on, and took longer then the previous two, the insults didn't stop, rather, they escalated in volume, intensity, and number. However, only the words dealing with what was happening in the duel were translated. Teal'c raised an eyebrow at the insults that over-played the entire duel, though he was not able to understand the words, he was surprised that warriors such as they would sink so low as to insult each other whilst in the midst of battle. Then again, O'Neill would insult his enemies whilst in battle as well, perhaps it was a Tau'ri practice. He had to admit it was rather entertaining, even if he couldn't understand the language. Now why couldn't the Tau'ri pick one language that everyone should speak? That would make things much easier. Daniel Jackson had tried, repeatedly, to explain the cultural (a) (2) differences and importance of different languages to him, but he still didn't understand why there wasn't one universal language everyone knew.

The duel wore to an end, with Seto Kaiba as the victor. Again Teal'c and Jack had agreed on who the winner would be, Seto Kaiba didn't hold the title of 'world Champion' for nothing, after all.

The last of the first round of the finals was Yugi Motou Vs Trent Conner. The 'King of Games' appearance was still somewhat of a shock for all who didn't know him, even those who had seen him duel earlier that day. He appeared about ten or twelve years old, and was very short, couldn't have been five feet tall, as a matter of fact, and that _was_ counting the hair, by the way. His hair, again, another shocking thing about him. Midnight black spikes tipped with crimson as red as blood, with golden blond bangs, also in spikes. During his interview, the spikes of his bangs were down, framing his innocent face, and now, many of them were spiked up with his midnight and crimson spikes. He seemed more confident, much in the same way Ryou Bakura had appeared when he dueled. Wearing a black leather sleeveless shirt with all sorts of buckles and attachments, along with black leather pants, and combat boots with buckles instead of laces or a zipper (I _LOVE _those boots.. I want some, but can't afford them –sobs-). He looked, honestly, like a punk. Both Jack and Teal'c were taken aback by his appearance, he had been wearing a jacket earlier in the morning, his clothing rather hidden by that. Trent Conner, on the other hand, was a small, mousy looking boy, slightly red, from being out in the sun (sunburn! ) he had boyish blond hair and big brown eyes, rather short in stature, but still taller then Yugi. He appeared nervous, more nervous then he should be, seeing as he was good enough to make the finals.

The duel was swift and relatively painless. Conner hadn't gotten very far, barely made any sort of a dent in Motou's life-points when it was over. As soon as Conner had gotten a monster good enough to do some serious damage to Motou's life points, Motou had used Brain Control and turned Connor's monster against him, and as Connor hadn't had any traps ready, he took out the remainder of his lifepoints. Conner had lasted a total of five turns.

The next round, things changed a little, they would jut go down the line and the winner would Duel the next one, single elimination still applied. The first Duel was between Kastuya Jounouchi and Ryou Bakura. Jounauchi, who had, before, seemed rather friendly with Bakura, was now glaring at him, something that Jack found odd and Teal'c thought must be normal for Tau'ri warriors, after all, O'Neill tended to glare at his enemies whilst fighting them as well.

The duel was one of the longest they had witnessed, again, Teal'c noticed the habit the Tau'ri warriors had of insulting their enemies, though they weren't nearly as intense as the insults thrown between Seto Kaiba and Malik Ishar, Ryou Bakura's insults appeared sneaky and low, much unlike the personality he had observed during the interview. Though, Teal'c thought, many warriors were changed in battle, their personalities and actions much unlike they would be outside of combat.

After a sizable amount of time had passed, Bakura had finally drawn his Destiny Board ( I do not have that card, I do not know what it says, I do know what it does) and, slowly, started to spell out F.I.N.A.L. while Jounauchi desperately tried to finish the duel before he had finished the word. Sadly, he was unable to, and Jounauchi lost the duel.

The next round, Ryou Bakura Vs Seto Kaiba was very lively. Again, many insults were thrown, and this duel lasted even longer then the previous one, once again, Bakura had drawn his Destiny Board, but, somehow, Seto Kaiba didn't seem very worried. That was when he sacrificed his monsters on the field to summon his Blue-eyes White Dragon, using it to wipe out one of Bakura's monsters. The next two turns, he slowly wore down Bakura's defenses, with one letter left on the board, he summoned his second Blue-eyes White Dragon, and, in that turn, took out his last monster and the rest of Bakura's lifepoints.

Neither Teal'c nor Jack were surprised at the winner, after all, they had already seen both duelists in action, and Seto Kaiba was a superb duelist. The round was sure to be an interesting one, with the World Champion and the King of Games facing off, both Jack and Teal'c looked forward to the Final Duel.

The last duel, between Yugi Motou and Seto Kaiba, was sure to be spectacular. The two best duelists in the world against each other for the tournament. Everyone watched as the two duelists stepped up and the holo-generators were deployed from their duel-disks and set themselves up. They watched as the duelists drew their first five cards, and Seto Kaiba drew one more as he was going first. They watched in anticipation as the duel started, comments were exchanged, and the duel was over rather quickly, as soon as Kaiba played his Ultimate Blue-eyes White Dragon, combining his three cards into the ultimate monster, virtually unstoppable, Yugi Motou played Brain Control, and used his ultimate monster against him. It was rather a suprise and anticlimactic, but impressive, none the less, that someone was able to defeat Seto Kaiba so swiftly.

--------

"This was a very satisfactory vacation, O'Neill" Teal'c commented, after the presentation of the prize money, they were leaving the stadium along with most of the audience. Teal'c sported his famous almost-smile as they got into the car.

"it's great isn't it? And did you _see_ those holograms? Very impressive, Carter's head'll spin!"

"Then it would be most inadvisable to tell her, O'Neill" Teal'c replied, his almost-smile getting bigger, nearly becoming an actual smile. Jack started laughing "Hey! Then it wouldn't be any fun, would it?"

"Indeed"

----------------

**Las Angeles**

**Saturday**

**3:00pm**

**Yugi and Ryou's Hotel room**

**----------------**

"Congrats, Yug, I knew you'd win! You beat Kaiba like he was an amateur! It was _great_ to watch!!!" Jou exclaimed as everyone in their little group, besides the Kaiba Brothers, who had gone out to eat after everyone else had been dropped off at the Hotel, surged into the room. Yugi blushed and looked at his shoes, mumbling "Thanks, Jou, but, really, Kaiba only lost because I had taken out his trap earlier and he hadn't gotten another one in his hand. You really shouldn't have rubbed it in his face…" Yugi looked up again, still blushing at the praise.

Soft chuckling was heard as Yami separated from Yugi, something he rarely did when they weren't alone, (incidents in the presence of Ryou don't apply, because of Bakura) and grinned "Aw, but hikari, it's funny! Did you see how mad he was? It was funny! Especially that huge vein that stuck out on his forehead! I swear it's the weirdest thing I've ever seen!!! It was purple!!!" Yami was laughing outright now, as everyone but Bakura, who was still in his soul room, froze and stared at his odd behavior, including Yugi, who'd never seen Yami act like that before.

Bakura, in his soul room, wasn't frozen, far from it, he was laughing madly (though not evil-madly) and making an odd noise close to insane giggling, chanting at the top of his lungs (and not caring that he was giving Ryou a headache) _The Pharaoh's gone completely off his rocker!!! _While laughing as well, as he jumped around happily, (something he would never do if he weren't in his soul room, he'd rather be banished to the Shadow Realm again for all of eternity) and continued to give Ryou a migraine.

"uh… Yami…?" Yugi asked softly, looking and sounding very concerned, as Yami continued his laughing and talking about the odd purple vein as if it were a separate entity from Kaiba, calling it 'The Vein'. (anyone who's seen friends knows I borrowed it from one of the thanksgiving episodes –ish referring to The Vein that stuck out on Monica's forehead- -laughs insanely-) then, after all the odd laughter and talk, Yami kind of faded back into his soul Room.. and when Yugi checked on him, found him asleep… he found it odd… the only time Yami had ever acted like that was when he (Yugi) had tried some of Jiichan's coffee.. it was weird, it really only affected Yami that way (he's ancient, before the all mighty, caffeine!) al it did to Yugi was make him jumpy… maybe that's why he was so nervous on the way back…Caffeine did take a while to affect Yami… at least, from the l time he had had as much as was in coffee.

"Um.. Jou… did.. did you notice me drinking any coffee today?" Yugi asked cautiously.. Yami had remained in control while they were leaving the Dueling Area, and then retreated into his soulroom after they were in the limo.

"Oh, yeah… Yami had a cup of the coffee at the concession stand… he said he needed a boost to deal with the mad fan-people-things that tried to maul any duelist leaving after the final rounds…"

"Do you think that is what made Yami act so oddly, Yugi?" Ryou asked softly, Bakura still doing his best to crack his skull wide open with the migraine that was still getting worse.

Yugi nodded and made plans to get Yami back for this.., should _know_ by _now_ that he couldn't handle caffeine very well!!! They'd talked about this! Coming back to the present, Yugi looked up at them, and sighed softly, he just wanted to take a nap… Yami didn't realize that caffeine affected him too, the crash would inevitably come, as it had first to Yami, then to himself, right now…Yugi wandered over to his bed and flopped on to it. His friends, understanding that the caffeine crash had hit, left so he could sleep it off. They'd celebrate later. (3)

--------

The next morning, after waking up and finding he had slept all after noon and night after he crashed, Yugi found he was up early for once. Rather supriseing, but he had slept about seven hours longer then he usually did, so that must be it. In any case, he decided he should start packing, they were leaving that after noon, after all. Ryou, he noticed, had packed the night before, typical of him.

By the time Yugi had taken his shower and dressed and packed, Ryou was up and in the bathroom, getting ready. As soon as he was, they decided to see if Jou and Malik were up yet, they could claim jet lag if they wanted, but it was already 8:30am, and both Yugi and Ryou knew it would take Jou forever to pack. And the breakfast buffet would end in half an hour, Jou wouldn't want to miss that.

----------------

**Cheyenne Mountain**

**Sunday**

**8:00am**

**SGC**

----------------

Jack sighed, swinging out of his bed at his 'on base quarters' if you could call them quarters… a barren room with one bunk and one light and a phone. He had dropped Teal'c off last night, for it was night by the time they'd finally gotten back to the SGC, and decided to crash in the quarters he used more then he'd admit, though it didn't look it. Teal'c's room was so much better! Only there were lots of candles, then again, he used them for kel'nor'reem, and Jack knew, first hand, how important that was. Getting up, he changed, happily, he had his own bathroom and shower, tiny as they were, and left in fresh fatigues and wandered around, looking for Daniel, he hadn't actually checked up to see if he had done as promised and gone off base for a while, and was positive he hadn't, and was planning to give him hell for it, he was looking forward to it, really. He'd have to take him fishing next time, he really would, if only to make him get outside more.

Oh yes, Jack knew that everyone hated fishing, and dreaded the day when he'd make them go, even Teal'c, who was still afraid after their last fishing trip. Thus, armed with this knowledge, and the similar knowledge that no one knew that he know that they hated fishing and dreaded it with a passion, he was able to torture them whilst seeming quite innocent. It was fun.

Finding Daniel in his office, _still_ working on the translations, he knew that Daniel hadn't left the base, and grinned gleefully, before moving to the side of the doorway, unseen, before poking his head in as if he hadn't just been standing in the doorway, and chirped "Hi Danny, what-cha-doin'?" and grinning like a fool the entire time. He preferred his entrances to have surprise and annoyance written in to them when dealing with Daniel, or Carter, for that matter, it kept them on their toes, and himself entertained.

"…Hi Jack" Daniel said, looking up and attempting to look innocent and not at all freaked out, Jack scared him when he was perky like that… perky and Jack usually meant torture for Daniel (or Sam, who ever he was being 'perky' with). He was positive Jack did it on purpose, but he had no proof. Hastily, he went back to work, trying to appear distracted and wholly emmerced within his translating, hoping that Jack would just go away so he could finish this, and at the same time aware that the only way Jack would leave him alone now, would be being dragged kicking and screaming away, or if Thor decided to bring him up for a visit. Neither were at all plausible at this moment in time, sadly for Daniel.

"Did ja go outside while Teal'c and I were out having fun?" Jack grinned, Daniel had no chance of escape now. "and keep in mind I'll check to see if you actually left? (security Jack is so evil… it's fun writing him) because you know I will" Jack's grin, if possible, widened at the look on Daniel's face.

"well…er…actually…I…uh…never finished this tablet and you know I said I'd leave as soon as I finished it so I'll take a break as soon as I'm done and go out!" Daniel stuttered then rushed though the sentence, looking triumphant at the realization that he'd just found a loophole.

Jack mentally smacked himself for overlooking this possibility and grinned, hiding his disappointment, no Danny-torture today, sadly "I'll make sure you do, we can go fishing!" 'there, perfect save' Jack thought happily, grinning again at the horrified look in Daniel's face.

----------------

**Domino City**

**Sunday**

**5:00pm**

**Kame Game Shop**

----------------

"Kon'nichi wa Jiichan! I'm back!" shouted young Motou Yugi as he bounded through the door and practically tackled his grandfather. Glomped him was more like it, lucky for Motou Sugoroku, he was able to catch the small, energetic Yugi. Even though he wasn't much bigger then Yugi, if at all, he was able to catch him, it came from practice mostly, catch him wrong and it's off to the hospital for back surgery. One would quickly learn the technique, unless they enjoy such a thing as back surgery.

"Yugi! Did you have fun? How was your trip back?" Sugoroku asked, hugging his grandson tightly for a moment, before letting him go so he could actually answer. Grinning, and bouncing around a little, Yugi replied excitedly.

"oh, it was great! I had so much fun, everyone got to ride in a limo, and we had the nicest hotel rooms with room service and _everything_!!! And we won the tournament! And the trip back was fun too! Plane rides are so much fun! You can see _everything_!!!"

"What are you going to do with your winnings, Yugi?" Sugoroku asked, smiling at his energetic grandson. He had always left these such decisions to Yugi, he was growing up, and needed to have a sense of responsibility, he was always a responsible child, but it helped to add money management to that, so he could survive on his own as an adult.

"I'm going to add it to my collage fund, of course, Jiichan!" Yugi replied, wondering why his grandfather had to ask, it was what he did with most of his money, sometimes he bough games or puzzles for himself, but most of the time he saved it.

"That's wonderful Yugi. I'm going to be going on a dig in a few days, to Egypt"

"oh… but I just got back, Jiichan… do you have to leave right away?" Yugi asked, looking crushed, he had really missed his grandfather, and he always did when he was away.

"yes.. I made all the plans already, Yugi… I was hoping you'd want to come along? You still want to be an archeologist, don't you?" Sugoroku smiled widely at Yugi's astonished expression, one that quickly dissolved to happiness.. then hyperness.

"Really?! When are we leaving? I can really go? Of course I still want to be an archeologist! I've always wanted to be! I need to pack! I need to call Jou and Ryou!" Yugi rushed up to his room, then zoomed right back down and once again glomped his grandfather. "Thank you so much Jiichan!!!" then he ran up the stairs again.

Sugoroku smiled to himself, and waited, sure enough, his grandson once again bolted down the stairs : "Jiichan… When are we leaving?"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**AN:** 5505 words in all, not counting the Author's notes… about 1000 words less then last time, I apologize! I planned for it to be longer, but it didn't work out that way -begs forgiveness-

(1) _gleeful enjoyment (Jou and Malik)_ (1) Malik, at least how I see him, enjoys taunting and arguing as much as the next person, Jou was just happy to see someone verbally put Kaiba in his place.

(2) _(a)_ (2) no, the '_(a)_' was not a mistake, or me not knowing how to count, this is something I add in when I think that something that is my opinion, and something I feel I need to explain, for what ever reason, that someone may not see anything to question or what ever.

(3) **The entire area where Yami is on a caffeine rush and Bakura is laughing insanely** (3) I have no idea why I put that in there.. I was typing a normal scene and next thing I saw, there was insanity. I found it funny, so I left it. I think the characters may be rather out of character, and I'm sorry.. I find it funny so I left it… I think I was suffering from sleep deprivation (I'm an insomniac, go figure O.O)

(a) I apologize for the lack of detail in the duel. The fact is, I don't know enough about Yugi or Kaiba's decks to do a halfway decent job describing a duel such as theirs would have been. I know Yugi has the Brain Control card in his deck, and Kaiba will always have his three blue-eyes White Dragons, so I used those. Once again, I apologize.

**A.N. Continued:** **_PLEASE REVIEW!!! _**I've only had four reviews so far, which is actually a record for me, and in just a few days too! I'm impressed and surprised and completely gratified.. so… I think I want more Reviews are always nice, even if it's criticizing. I want to apologize for any spelling mistakes, and if I do not fix them after you point them out, it's not that I'm ignoring you, it's that I'm a bit lazy and it'll take me a while.

Thank you so much for taking the time to read this!!!

-kills it won't let me indent my paragraphs!!!


	3. III chosa

**Gateway to the Stars**

**Chapter Two:** Chosa (research)

**Author:** Lexandria

**Summery:** Yu-gi-oh Stargate Sg-1 crossover. The SGC discovers the existence of ancient weapons powerful enough to expel the Goa'uld on earth may still exist, still on earth.

**Author's Notes:** third chapter…I'm starting this like four days after I've finished and posted the second one, sorry it took so long! I was lazy ah well.. here we go I guess…

Timeline: somewhere in Season 4 for Stargate, after Battle City in Yu-gi-oh

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Stargate or Yu-gi-oh, if I did, I'd have no reason to Wright fanfiction! And I can't remember how to spell some of the Japanese names for the YGO characters.

**Key:** "word" : spoken

'word' : thought

-word- : another language

_word_ : Hikari to Yami (or, if Daniel is speaking, from some tablet, stupid is not letting it upload the way it's suposed to)

_word_: Yami to Hikari

o0O0o : starts/ends television programming

**Translations** (I just got an English to Japanese dictionary... some translations might not be exact, but should be close enough, if they aren't, then someone yell at me)

Chiisai Baka: 'little fool'- what Bakura called Ryou instead of Hikari or Aibou. Yes, Baka is supposed to mean stupid, but I loooked up fool and it said Baka.. so there you go

Niisan: elder 'brother' – almost like big brother, as Mokuba calls Seto in the American version.

Hai: 'yes'

Gomen nasai: 'sorry' or 'I apologize'

watashi wa yurusu kimi ga: basically, it means 'I forgive you'

Nai: 'no'

Iie: 'no'

Arigato: 'thank you'

Haka Goto: 'Tomb Robber'

Kon'nichi wa: 'hello'

Jiichan: 'grandfather'

**Replies to reviews: **(I think I missed a bunch of people, if you reviewed, and I didn't reply, I apologize. Please yell at me and I'll acknowledge you in the next chapter.

Ishi Tatsu: thank you, you'll have to wait and see well.. it's in this chapter, so if you read, you'll know!

Pharaoh Star Yami: Thank you for the review! Carter's in the story, please be patient, she'll show up in either this chapter or the next –ish to lazy to check the chapter map at the moment-

Verdragon: thanks! I was hoping it wasn't to over the top

Yugiohfan2002: I know I spelled her name wrong, I haven't fixed it yet Thank you! And soon, don't worry.

Destiny's Dragon: Thanks again!!!

Laryha6: first, I may have just misspelled your name, sorry, can't read my own hand wrighting I apologize if I have. Thanks for reviewing this chapter! and I do too, he's great! I've read most of those stories, have them on my favorite's list too! I love reviews! Thanks!

Lizeth: Thanks so much for reviewing! I love Stargate-Yugioh crossovers too! And Teal'c never does seem to get out much. Thanks for the help on Jou's name, I think someone else told me too, but I was already n the middle of the second chapter and didn't want to go back and fix all of them. I'm lazy . I'm a big fan of your History of Magic story! It's great! Only you haven't updated in almost 8 months.. I think.. maybe I was looking at the wrong date . Anyways, thanks again!!!

Skye-Chan 12: Thanks for the review!!! This should be up soon, I hope.. kinda have a bit of writer's block at the moment, and I'm more then halfway done with this chapter! I'm still trying to do a bit every day or so, so it shouldn't be long.

Koriaena: Thanks for the review, and for the not thinking the duels were horrendous thanks again!!!

Sierra-Falls: Thanks for the review! I'm trying to update, I've had most of this chapter written for a month or two or three, about a week after I posted the last chapter, actually. I'm stuck on the very last bit of this chapter. Plus school makes it hard to find time to update, I'm trying. Right now I'm about to see if I can finish this chapter! YAY!!!

**Important**: I would like to point out, once again, that I am in no way saying my Japanese is accurate, or close to what it would be in the show or manga. In writing this, and posting it, I am in no way saying that my grammar or spelling is perfect. I am doing the best that I can. This is my first Fanfic. I never once said that, in the actual series, they call Bakura Haka Goto, or that Bakura calls Ryou 'Chiisai Baka'. I am not saying, in writing and posting this, that everything I say or do, or have characters say or do is correct and completely factual to what may happen or has happened in the series or manga. Additionally, I am not saying that the way I write my fanfic is perfect, or will fit everyone's idea of how one should be written.

The reason I feel I had to add that, is because I got an e-mail that, I'm sure was supposed to be constructive criticism, but ended up to be an attack on my way of writing. The sender pointed out every single little thing I had done wrong, and basically told me how to write my fic. The thing is, I am aware that my fic is not perfect, and may not live up to everyone's standards for a fic. No one can live up to _everyone's_ expectations. I am writing my fic how I see fit. I don't force anyone to read it, therefor I expect that anyone who does read it doesn't attempt to force me to write it how _they_ see fit. If you have problems with it, write your own fic, but do _not _copy mine and fix what you think should be fixed.

I welcome constructive criticism, but please do not attack me or the way I chose to write my fic. Criticism is a _suggestion_ on how to improve something, not a demand or command to change it, or simply stating that it is wrong. If I get the facts wrong, please correct me, but don't demand that I fix it, I may have a reason for changing it.

Thank you for your time in reading this.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cheyenne Mountain

Wednesday

0800

Briefing Room

"Dr. Jackson, I understand that you have successfully translated the tablet and photos from P3X-790?"

Looking up, a bit groggily, as he had only had one cup of coffee so far, Daniel shuffled his papers around a bit and replied whilst standing up "Uh.. yes, as a matter of fact" taking the remote, he called pictures of the walls of the temple up onto the screen and went into lecture-mode. "the inscriptions on the walls and tablet are written in an almost archaic form of Egyptian. More of a translation phase between the first wrightings and the more common form I learned while on Abydos. It is the form closest to the common Goa'uld language, though not quite the same (1). The wall translates to: '_On Tau'ri the first slaves were found, and from Tau'ri the first slaves were taken. For many generations Tau'ri was plentiful and many of the Gods acquired their servants from Tau'ri. Then, upon Tau'ri, a mighty weapon was forged of sun and shadow _(2)_. The Tau'ri Pharaoh used the weapon to force the gods back, into the Gateway. The Pharaoh buried the Gateway. The pharaoh sealed the Gateway, keeping the Gods from Tau'ri. The Pharaoh, over time, had the Gateway buried, it's location banned from record, so the Gods could not return. With the seal, the Gods could not find their way back to Tau'ri, those who tried forgot the location. Tau'ri is lost to the Gods, and left to the slaves upon it, as long as the seal remains unbroken.'" _Daniel then called up the picture of the tablet "the tablet, found within the temple, in a hidden chamber, reads: _'the mighty weapon used by the Great Pharaoh of Tau'ri was of seven. The Gods' chariot inverted. The Gods' chariot encircled. The Gods' eye. The God's eye upon a staff. The Justice of the Gods. The Gods' Key. The Gods' third eye strung upon a cord. The mighty weapon of the Great Pharaoh was the first. The six following entrusted to his priests. To be passed down to his son, and his son, and his son until the end of time." _Daniel blinked and looked around, placing the remote upon the table, he continued "I believe this weapon, composed ofseven parts, is still on Earth. The wrightings on the temple wall, and upon the tablet, seem to have been written after the rebellion, and it mentions that the Pharaoh that made the weapons kept them on earth. The tablet seems to describe the seven parts of the weapon. However it is rather cryptic. I believe the 'Justice of the Gods' would be something resembling the scale used to judge the fate of a person after they died. Similarly 'the Gods' eye' must resemble an eye of some sort. 'The Gods' eye upon a staff' and 'The Gods' third eye strung upon a cord' must be a staff engraved or decorated with an eye, and a necklace or something of that sort with an eye upon it."

"so what does this weapon do?" Jack asked boardly, he'd been doodling on the notepad that was always placed beside every seat before every briefing, he wondered who took the time to do that.. Anyway, he found the picture of Apophis having a nuclear warhead dropped upon his own head rather entertaining, in the process of coloring the little picture in with his pen, he almost missed Daniel's reply.

"it doesn't say.. it must have been powerful, though, it expelled the Goa'uld from earth, and kept them away for thousands of years, before we started using the Stargate. It could be very helpful, Jack"

"I agree. Dr. Jackson, do you have any idea where this weapon may be?" General Hammond asked Dr. Jackson, still managing to look formidable, though he was the shortest person in the room.

"ah.. no… actually. You see… they could be anywhere, there's a good possibility they've been stolen by tomb raiders, or buried in a remote location. They may even be in a museum somewhere, or one of the seven parts. It's hard to say."

"Do you have colleagues who may have heard of such items? Or might know where to look?" General Hammond inquired, looking rather stressed and tired, pushed to his limit… that may have been because Jack sat right next to him and decided to be squirmy during Daniel's little lecture. Annoying under any circumstance, that's for sure.

"I'll have to check around… a few of my professors may have heard something, I'll have to check"

"Do it, report back by tomorrow" General Hammond commanded "Dismissed" he added before leaving the room to find sanctuary in his office.

--------

"uh.. Hi, Professor Marxith? This is Daniel Jackson. Um.. yeah…that was me…mmhmmm I know… I realize that…I called because I was wondering if you've ever heard of a set of seven Egyptian artifacts? No, I don't know much more then that… I see… thank you very much. Goodbye"

"so, how'd it go?" Samantha Carter asked from the doorway, causing Daniel to jump, then sigh with relief.

"Well, none of my professors have heard of anything like the seven items. Though Professor Marxith has an old colleague that might know something about it. A Professor Sugoroku Motou. He's an expert in ancient artifacts, specifically Egyptian. Apparently, he runs a game shop in Domino City, Japan, but he's on a short dig right now. I should go talk to General Hammond."

--------

General Hammond sighed to himself as he sat down in his chair to relax, or try to, Sg-11 had screwed up relations with the natives on P3X-157, and needed to be bailed out once more. He was going to have to talk with them when they came back. At least now he could relax.. that is, until some one knocked on his door.

"Come in" he barked, feeling rather testy at the moment, very stressed, but he must keep it together, and managed to collect himself before Daniel opened the door and entered, looking slightly startled by the General's harsh greeting.

"uh.. General Hammond? I've found a Professor who may have some information about the items."

"when can you speak to him?" George asked, feeling rather relieved, no one was in trouble, and this was actually a step _towards_ the end of their problem, not a step back.

"Well, he's on a dig in Egypt right now, no phones… I could go there, though, right now, I know where he is, though I've never personally been there."

"Alright, I want you to take Teal'c with you. He needs to get out more, and if you need any help translating, I'm sure he could assist." (a) the General nodded in dismissal, before sighing and sinking back into his chair.

--------

Jack grinned when he heard the news that Danny was going on a trip, sure, it was for work, and he was taking Teal'c, (a good thing for Danny, since he always seemed to get in trouble) at least he was getting out, and maybe he'd have fun for once too. Danny was always so serious, before, when he was looking for Shau'ri and now that she had died, he was even worse off. He never did anything but search for ways to defeat the Goa'uld, kill Apophis, and seek revenge. He needed to get his mind off things, this trip would be good for him.

----------------

Egypt

Thursday

4:00pm

Middle of the Desert

Yugi found it was hard to sleep when it was so dry and hot, and bumpy, as the jeep he and his grandfather were riding in jolted about. Jetlag was, honestly, an understatement, right now, in Domino, it was midnight, and here he was, dead tired, in the middle of the day. Now that he thought about it, it was very bright too. He was never going to get any sleep in the two hours it would take to get to the dig site. _Aibou, do you wish me to take over?_ You could rest in your soul roomYami asked, concerned for Yugi, who hadn't slept for at least 24 hours, which couldn't be healthy. _Please, Yami…just be careful, don't do anything that would make Jiichan suspicious_ _I'll be careful, don't worry, Aibou_ Yugi sighed softly, closing his eyes as there was a slight flash from his puzzle, and Yami was in control. Hopefully, Jiichan wouldn't notice the difference in Yugi, as he hadn't told him about Yami yet. He was afraid his grandfather wouldn't understand.

Yami sighed, curled up in the back seat of the jeep, along with their supplies, and attempted to get some sleep as well, though he had gotten enough sleep in his soul room, it was only mental rest, not the physical rest a body needed to keep going. However, Yami could sleep though almost anything when he put his mind to it. And he did.

--------

By the time they arrived at the dig site Yugi had regained control from Yami and was wide-awake and feeling more refreshed then he had been earlier, though he hadn't gotten much sleep on the plane either. But now Yugi was excited, he was n his very first dig with Jiichan! How could he not be excited? This was going to be so much fun! They were only staying a week, but, still, it was so cool! Yami was excited too, he could tell, to be back in Egypt, even if he refused to show it when they told their friends. Bakura was still on about Yami's caffeine high, and Yugi had a feeling he wasn't ever going to let Yami forget about it. He knew he wouldn't, Caffeine and Yugi (not to mention Yami) didn't mix at all. Yami was still pouting about it.

Honestly, it didn't look like much, a slight sandstone structure some distance away from about four tents and one flimsy-looking storage shed. Yugi, however, knew it would look something like that, so he wasn't disappointed. He hadn't expected it to have grand, modern sleeping areas or anything, after all.

After they unpacked their stuff into one of the tents, ate dinner, they went to bed, they had to get up early the next morning, before sunrise, to make the most of the light for the day and get as much done as possible.

----------------

Somewhere Above the Atlantic

1400

Thursday

United States Airforce Jet

Daniel sighed, the plane trip was so long, and Jack 'confiscated' all his work and everything not related to the items, so he had absolutely nothing to do. He'd had to leave immediately, only having time pack some clothing. He only had one book, and that had his translation notes and such in it. Technically, he hadn't even had time to pack, since he had a bunch of extra fatigues and such at the base, he just threw those and his research into a bag and was off, Teal'c, he assumed, had done much the same. Teal'c, however, seemed to have brought more then one book, probably because he lived on the base. He had brought all the _Starwars _books. Jackhad bought them for Teal'c for Christmas, so he had something to read when he didn't have the _Starwars_ movies rented, or playing, as, Daniel remembered, Jack had bought them for Teal'c his first 'birthday' (the day when Teal'c saved them and came back to earth). Teal'c seemed to be enjoying his book, too. Daniel couldn't tell which one it was, and really didn't care.

Sighing again, he decided to try and take a nap, he'd be thrown off, anyway, by the time difference when they got there.

--------

"Daniel Jackson"

Teal'c voice brought Daniel out of his nap, just as the plane landed, too. Perfect timing, actually. It was rather nice of Teal'c to let him sleep as long as possible. Grabbing his bags, well, technically, one bag and a small knapsack with some provisions, mainly water. Daniel exited the plane, with Teal'c just behind him.

--------

Teal'c, surpassingly, blended in quite well, once they had arrived at the outpost. Though he was big, with his beige pants, boots, shirt, and hat (-has no idea what the hat is called- looks like a fishing hat?), same thing as Daniel, and most of the other archeologists around, waiting for rides to their different dig sites, or getting supplies.

Teal'c followed Daniel as he talked to a few people, apparently finding a ride for them to the dig site that Professor Sugoroku Motou happened to be at.

--------

Teal'c was very uncomfortable, sitting in the back of a jeep, with bad suspension, squished on all sides by supplies, with his and Daniel's bags piled on top of him. He was not a happy camper, as he was sure O'Neill would say. But, then again, he wouldn't fit up front, either. Daniel Jackson and Ericson Keith, the archeologist giving them a ride to the dig site, barely fit in the front as it was jam-packed with supplies as well. Mostly, it seemed, it was water, and generator parts and fuel, in their supplies. Some food also, but not so much as he assumed would have been needed for a prolonged stay in the desert. Perhaps they already had food at the dig site. That was the most plausible explanation.

----------------

Yugi was having a blast, sure, it was hard work, tiring, in hot, sandy conditions. Point of fact, he was covered, head to toe, with sand and dust. Not that he cared, he was to busy helping Jiichan. It was dark, though, in what they hoped was the entrance to a temple of some sort. The generator had died in the early morning, so all they had to work with were flashlights at the moment. Keith-sama had gone to get the replacement parts and fuel they needed to fix the generator, but they weren't sure when he'd be back.

So far, they hadn't found anything of huge importance, a few pots,untencils, vases and such, . There had once been a camp inside the entrance to the temple. They were slowly working their way inside, as some of the entrance had collapsed in on itself, and needed to be carefully dug out and supported so no more collapses would happen, especially during the dig.

Yami, however, was board out of his skull. Sure, he had Yugi to talk to, but that only helped so much. This wasn't anything like he remembered Egypt. Sure, he had known things change, but where was the fun of discovering an ancient temple, when they couldn't get in? This wasn't half as fun as he'd thought it would be. But at least he was away from that wretched Tomb Robber (3). And he could always take a nap till they went back to camp, where it was a bit more interesting.

Actually, it was almost time for lunch. Yami was about to remind his Hikari when Sugoroku (4) did it for him.

--------

As Yugi and Sugoroku returned to the camp, and everyone settled down for lunch, Yami switched with Yugi, he liked eating, and it was the only real excitement he'd have all day, he was sure of it.

Just as he thought that, Yami happened to glance up and see the dust-trail that was a sure sign of a jeep approaching. Most likely it was Keith-sama, returning with the generator parts. Nothing overly exciting, but it was a break in the tedium.

Suddenly, a loud crash could be heard, followed immediately by "_Shit!!!_" causing everyone to wince, even Yami, who, since the word was spoken in English, had no idea what it meant, as Yugi was not well versed in English cuss words.

Everyone turned to look at the source of the exclamation, everyone knowing who it was. Lee Clanton, one of the young assistants at the dig, and student of archeology, had, once again, broken something. What, now, was to be determined. Hopefully it wasn't an artifact, and, seeing as how the crash, and exclamation, had come from the tent she shared with the other two assistants, it was highly unlikely. However, this new revelation cause the other two to jump up and hurry to the tent, each hoping she hadn't broken something of _theirs_.

Yami had found, thus far, that the continuation of Clanton's clumsiness rather amusing. The worst thing she had broken all dig, however, was her own wrist, much to the relief of all the others at the dig site, as they now had an excuse to keep her away from most of the artifacts. Something they didn't seem to realize, that Yami had noticed in the one day they had been at the site, was that she was very careful around other people's things, and most of her accidents happened with her own things, or something not very fragile. 'Let your guard down and you're bound to be surprised', he mused to himself.

By the time everything had been sorted out, the jeep containing Ericson Keith and the supplies arrived. To the surprise of everyone at the camp, Ericson had also brought two other people. A young-ish, bespeckled man, with light brown hair and blue eyes, and a dark-skinned, very large man, with seemingly no hair, dark eyes, and a serious expression. Both immediately started to help unload the supplies from the jeep.

Yami, curiously, watched them. As such a small child, Yugi wasn't expected to be able to carry any of the parts for the generator, and the water and food had already been taken care of, so Yami was one of the few who didn't move to help. One of the others was Clanton, who had been told by numerous people that she shouldn't lift anything because of her wrist. She was back in her tent, trying to fix all the stuff she'd knocked down.

As Yami watched them unload the jeep, he studied the two newcomers. They seemed to know each other quite well, worked well together. He noticed, though, that the large man seemed to be watching out for the younger man, rather protectively. He was reminded strongly of Rashid's protectiveness of Malik. Though neither seemed to order the other around, as was not the case of Malik and Rashid's relationship, with Malik forever ordering Rashid to do what ever he wanted. They seemed to be equals who respected each other greatly.

Yami had a feeling that things would soon get very interesting.

----------------

Daniel sneezed, traveling, and sand, always made his allergies act up (5). He'd gotten better at handling sand when he lived on Abydos, and didn't have his antihistamines. Now, since he was back on them, it was like his resistance was down, even though the antihistamines were supposed to help with his allergies, many times they didn't seem to. It was odd, but he didn't question it, or tell Janet. She'd just load him up with something else, probably something that was a lot more trouble then his current antihistamines were, anyway. Doctors tended to do that.

Sighing softly, Daniel looked around. He'd missed this, going on digs. he hadn't gone on any, on earth at least, for about seven years, two years before he was brought in to work on the Stargate. He'd been too busy researching to actually go on a dig. Before that had been in frequently, hardly at all after he had finished school and had gotten his doctorate. It appeared to be a small dig, a few students around. One was being kept away from everything, apparently she was very clumsy. And the rest were Archeologists and Professors.

Daniel didn't know who Professor Sugoroku Motou was, and figured he'd have to ask around. Teal'c was doing well on his own, it seemed, helping unload the jeep and take parts where they needed to be. Daniel was sure he could leave Teal'c to himself. He knew enough about Earth, now, that he could survive without help. Hopefully.

--------

Teal'c, honestly, didn't mind helping out too much. The parts and crates and supplies he helped carry were not as heavy as the Tau'ri made them out to be. But, then again, he was jaffa, and much stronger then any Tau'ri. The Tau'ri at this dig were grateful for his assistance, and rather friendly as well.

The only real problem Teal'c had was, at this point in time, he could not find Daniel Jackson. Both O'Neill and General Hammond had asked him to keep an eye on Daniel Jackson, and now he could not see him. Perhaps he was asking around for Professor Sugoroku Motou. If he was, he should not be difficult to find. At least, that's what Teal'c told himself, hoping to be reassured and confident for when he discovered Daniel Jackson in some sort of trouble, as it _always _seemed to find him. Even upon Tau'ri (6) it was near impossible for Daniel Jackson to stay safe and out of trouble. A fact that Teal'c was acutely aware.

--------

As it was, Teal'c was shocked when he found Daniel Jackson completely alright, talking with an older man, very short, with spiky bangs, gray hair, which also seemed rather spiky for one as old as he. His appearance seemed rather familiar to Teal'c. It took him a moment to realize who the man resembled. He looked very much like the child Yugi Motou. He even bore the same surname. If he was indeed Professor Sugoroku Motou. Teal's wondered why he hadn't noticed it before.

As Teal'c moved closer to Daniel Jackson, he picked up their conversation, one which halted as soon as the older man noticed Teal'c. he seemed rather surprised, for one his size, Teal'c appeared rather large. He was larger then most men, in any case.

Daniel smiled "Professor Motou? This is my friend, and associate, Murry. Murry, this is Professor Motou."

'Murry' bowed respectively towards Sugoroku, suprising him slightly yet again, and spoke "It is an honor to meet you Professor Motou"

"it is an honor to meet you as well, Murry-san"" Sugoroku bowed slightly as well. "Jackson-san, I do not fully understand why you are here. You traveled all the way from the United States of America just to see me? Why would you wish to do that?"

"ah.. you see… the matter is rather complicated. Is there someplace we could speak more privately?" Daniel asked, looking around at all the people.

"yes, would my tent be sufficient?" Sugoroku asked, nodding slightly in understanding.

"sure" Daniel nodded inturn, and followed Sugoroku towards, and into, the tent. With Teal'c in tow.

--------

"What organization do you two work for? If I may ask?"

"both Murry and I work for the Airforce. Being an Linguist, as well as an Archeologist, I help create codes using my knowledge of ancient languages" the lie spilled easily from Daniel's lips, as he had used it may times to explain why a disgraced archeologist would be working for the Airforce.

Sogoroku hesitated slightly at that "what does Murry-san do there?"

"Murry helps develop new technology, as well as help me with my work, and being a pilot and trained soldier." Daniel, again, lied. To be truthful, they didn't have to lie much about Teal'c's job, as he hardly ever left the base, and no one out side of it knew him, or of him. That is, with the exception of those who did, NID or the president, and other people. Not any civilians though.

"I see. What would the Airforce want with these items you speak of?"

"the Airforce doesn't. Want them, I mean. I came across mention of them in my early years in school. Working on a dig. I was reviewing my studies from that time, and, again, stumbled across mention of them. I thought it would be interesting to see what I could find out about them."

"I see" Sugoroku stated again, nodding slightly and thinking. "it sounds some what familiar, actually. Though I can't be certan. I would have to check my research and findings from previous digs. However, that information is back at my home. If you could spare a week here, as that's as long as I'm staying, I could look into the subject back at home."

Daniel nodded and smiled "that would be great. I just have to check in with the General, tell him how long we'll be staying." Daniel, then, ducked out of the tent and pulled out his cell phone.

--------

As Teal'c was moving to exit the tent as well, a little later then Daniel Jackson, for he had thought Daniel would be right back, before thinking better of his actions and knowing that sometime, when he wasn't paying attention, Daniel would get hurt. However, he never did reach his destination.

Just as Teal'c had moved to exit the tent, a small bundle of energy had just rushed in, or tried to, and ended up running right into Teal'c. Teal'c, for his part, just grunted slightly with the impact, wasn't even enough to knock him off balance. The 'bundle of energy', however, seemed to almost bounce off of Teal'c to land on his back with a startled squeak.

Teal'c blinked, and, when Yugi saw who he had run into, he squeaked again, only now in surprise, and a bit of fear at Teal'c size. As he scrambled to his feet, Yugi apologized profusely… in Japanese.

"Gomen nasai" Yugi said, again, probably his hundredth time since falling down, and getting back up.

"I am not familiar with that term" Teal'c said, looking slightly confused (again, you have to know him to pick up on it) as he added "However, it is an honor to meet a warrior such as yourself, Yugi Motou" and bowed, as he had with Surogoku.

it took Yugi a moment to realize that the large man was referring to his victories in Duel Monsters. And even then, he wasn't sure, until the man continued "In battle you are a most formidable foe, it seems. I had the honor of attending the tournament held in Las Angeles. It was most spectacular." And he bowed once again "I am Murry"

"H-hello, Murry-san. It is nice to meet you as well. T-thank you. I'm g-glad you enjoyed the tournament" Yugi managed to squeak, before spotting his grandfather. "Jiichan! –you'll never guess what! I was helping Keith-sama in the tunnel, and we got though the cave in! and the Generator was working again, so we could see a little inside! The room's really big! You have to come see!!!-" Yugi exclaimed excitedly, reverting back to Japanese in his excitement. Neither noticed that 'Murry' had left in search of Daniel Jackson.

--------

"Yes, General Hammond. I understand. I'll check in later. Alright. Bye" Daniel sighed as he hung his cell phone up. They'd be staying six days, until Professor Motou left for Japan. Then he'd be traveling, again. At least he'd get to be on a normal dig for once. Not that he didn't like working though the stargate, it was just that, for once, there was a very slim chance of anything attacking him, or injuring him, or making people think he was dead. It was nice, this feeling of security. He somewhat resented the fact that no one thought he could take care of himself. Here came Teal'c, proving his point. It wasn't like he didn't enjoy Teal'c's company, or anything, but they both knew why he'd been sent along, to look after him, even if no one thought he knew why. With the BS the General gave him about Teal'c helping with translations. What translations? They were looking for items. Odds are, they don't come with instructions.

"hi Teal'c" Daniel smiled, pushing his feelings of resentment away, for now. "What happened to you?" he added, when he noticed a slightly odd expression on Teal'c's face.

"It is odd, Daniel Jackson. I met Professor Motou's Grandson, Yugi Motou. I felt fine while speaking with him. As I left, my symbiote became extremely active. It was as if it wanted to go back or felt it should leave me. Almost as if it were mature, which is impossible, and had found a host for itself. It is an odd sensation." Teal'c said, in a rather low tone of voice, just incase someone were around and listening, though everyone was working and no one was in the immediate vacinity.

"Do you think it's anything to worry about, Teal'c?" Daniel asked worriedly. Maybe they'd have to go back, if something was wrong with Teal'c symbiote.

"I am unsure, Daniel Jackson. I have never experienced anything like that. If it happens again, we may need to find a way to secure it so it doesn't attempt to leave." Teal'c stated.

"Alright, if you're sure." Daniel nodded slightly.

"I am"

--------

Sugoroku chuckled slightly to himself as Yugi proceeded to drag him back towards the entrance to the temple. Yugi was so energetic, it was somewhat amazing, actually, how so much energy could exist in such a small person. Not that he was any different when he was younger. Looking back on it, he was much the same as Yugi, when he was younger.

Yugi, unaware of his grandfather's musings on their similarities. He was way to excited to show his grandfather the temple. It was one of the most impressive things he'd ever seen in his life! Though, truthfully, Yami thought it was less then interesting, barely worth their time, in his opinion, though he didn't voice his opinion to Yugi, who was having so much fun. He'd never want to ruin anything for Yugi.

Yugi noticed his grandfather chuckling and grinned happily as they reached the entrance and he dragged his grandfather inside "See? Isn't it awesome, Jiichan?!!" Yugi exclaimed, once they had reached the end of the tunnel entrance. "I could probably fit though the opening, but everyone says it would be to dangerous, even if it would make the opening easier and faster if someone were on the other side" Yugi was bouncing about hyperly, causing Sugoroku to grin.

"well, it is getting late, Yugi. Perhaps we should get back to camp?"

Yugi nodded, still grinning happily at his grandfather as he followed him back towards camp.

--------

Daniel sighed as he, and the rest of the camp, settled down to eat dinner. This was nice, not having to worry about anyone or anything being after him for once. No threats, he cot the chance to really, really relax. Teal'c seemed to be enjoying himself too, he was talking with Professor Motou's grandson. It was nice that Teal'c was enjoying himself and had found someone he liked who he could talk to, even if it was a kid.

Daniel had found a companion in Sugoroku Motou. He was very knowledgeable and an easy person to talk to. He also seemed stuck on the items. He couldn't for the life of him, as he had told Daniel, remember why they seemed familiar, where he had hear or read about them. It was really bothering him, as Daniel could plainly see. Also, Sugoroku had told him there was the possibility that he wouldn't have been able to see it if it hadn't been for Sugoroku pointing it out. Daniel had a feeling that the next five days would go by way too fast. For both him and Teal'c.

--------

Daniel, not suprisingly, was correct. Though it could not have gone slower for Yami, no one but Yugi was aware of him, or his complete boredom, so no one thought much of the few incidents when Yugi seemed crabby. Not suprising, everyone thought of him as a little kid, and figured he was tired. Sugoroku was the only one who thought it was a bit odd, whenever Yugi seemed a little out of character. Then again, Yugi had been doing that for a year or two by now. Though Sugoroku wondered what was causing the mood swings and personality shifts, he tried to reason it away to hormones or stress, or what ever came to mind when it happened.

Teal'c, however, noticed the shifts just as much as he noticed his symbiot's odd activity when ever he left Yugi's presence. He had actually had to wrap a cloth bandage around his waist to cover his pouch and keep the symbiot from escaping. He told Daniel about each incident, and it had Daniel worried. What could it be about young Yugi Motou that caused the symbiot's unusual activity. He would have to talk to General Hammond when they got back.

--------

Yugi sighed as he packed up his belongings for the trip back to Domino. He'd had so much fun on this trip. Been brushing up on his English too, learned a lot of new words, and was more fluent now then he was before. He'd miss all the friends he had made. Even though he was a kid, everyone had treated him with respect, and let him prove he was more then 'just a kid', that he was smart and could make a contribution to the dig. It was a little disappointing, the supposed 'temple' had just been a small storage place, and they had just found the actual sight of the temple, and he would miss the dig there. They had found some interesting things though, and he was glad he'd been able to come.

Yami, on the other hand, was just glad to be leaving. This place had been so boring. Had Egypt been this boring when he'd lived here? He doubted it, why else had he been excited to go back, then disappointed and board out of his skull? He wished he could remember his life, and small flickers had been coming back, not enough to make sense out of, or anything like that, sadly enough. Things had looked up when Daniel Jackson and Murry had shown up. Daniel was more of Yugi's type of person, smart and very into archeology, just like Sugoroku and all the others here were. Murry, on the other hand, was incredibly interesting. And smart, in a different sense. He just had that air of confidence and knowledge about him, while not bragging about it or even displaying it much. He was great to talk to about stragities in Duel Monsters, and he seemed to enjoy talking about them, without bothering him or asking for his autograph. It was nice to just talk to someone who could appreciate a good strategy. At least he wouldn't be to bored on the flight back to Domino, if all else failed, he was sure Yugi would allow him control so he could talk with Murry some more.

All too soon, for Yugi at least, they were in the jeep, heading towards the small airstrip they had flown in on. Daniel Jackson and Murry were going to accompany them to Domino, and were even taking them in their private plane. He thought that it had to be better then the commercial jets, because it was from the American Airforce, and they dealt with planes, didn't they? Wasn't that what the Airforce was all about?

As it turned out, the plane was very nice, if a little cozy; no where near as extravagant as Kaiba's jet, but it was nicer then commercial planes, especially the one they had flown in on. As they situated themselves on the plane, his grandfather and Daniel Jackson got into a conversation about what ever it was Daniel Jackson and Murry had sought Sugoroku out for. Yugi didn't pay much attention, as Yami was busy bothering him about talking to Murry.

_Yugi, please? He's fun to talk to, and a great strategist! I'm bored out of my skull here!_

_You don't have a skull at the moment_, Yami Yugi said, rather teasingly, it was so much fun to bother Yami; he wouldn't know where to begin if you asked him. _But what if someone notices? I don't want Jiichan to find out like this, I want to prepare him first, you know_

_But no one's looking! Please? You know I can keep this up forever, I have a lot of patience!_Yami mock-threatened, though they both knew it was true, Yami was persistent when he wanted something.

_Alright, just hurry, while no-one's looking_ Yugi smiled slightly as Yami took over.

Yami turned to look at Murry "So, Murry, have you ever actually played Duel Monsters before…?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Note: YES! All done with this chapter, whoo-hoo!!! –does an odd little dance- I'm sorry it took me so long! The next chapter might take longer, I'm sorry to say, because of school and what not. I'm also contemplating starting a Buffy-Harry Potter crossover, and a Trigun-Stargate crossover… I'm also trying to come up with an idea for a Chobits crossover of some sort, but I should finish the series before I do. I would like to thank my Beta, Tongari, for all his help and support and for reviewing this when he gets the chance (as he hasn't yet, but I'm sure he will when I ask him to, he's so sweet!) and he can put in a note, too, if he wants, he's been so supportive and nice! Thank you Tongari! As school has started and I have lots of homework (took the PSAT too today ) and I got a job! YAY! Only I haven't started yet, I start in about six days or so. I will try and work harder on updating, though, because I have a feeling that if I don't, I'll never get it done O.O

Spot for Tongari's Comment if he so wishes to add one

(1) **"The inscriptions on the walls and tablet are written in an almost archaic form of Egyptian. More of a translation phase between the first wrightings and the more common form I learned while on Abydos. It is the form closest to the common Goa'uld language, though not quite the same" **(1) : Language shifts and changes, this is a known and accepted fact of life. I believe that ancient languages follow the same pattern, and, actually, I beleive that I've heard that before too. Also, the Goa'uld were an ancient part of Egypt, and earth's, history, and, therefore, Goa'uld is more of an ancient form of Egyptian, and would have evolved from that, or perhaps Egyptian had evolved from Goa'uld, either way, the language did shift and has shifted.

(2) ******_Then, upon Tau'ri, a mighty weapon was forged of sun and shadow" _**(2) Well.. the shadow realm.. and gold was used in ancient cultures to symbolize the sun.. and I think I heard somewhere that some culture thought gold was pieces of the sun or something like that, I'm not to sure.

**(3) ****"But at least he was away from that wretched Tomb Robber" (3) **Yami still holds a grudge against Bakura, this will be a continuous thing, I hope.****

**(4) ****"Yami was about to remind his Hikari when Sugoroku"** (4) I have absolutely no idea why I put a number here.. but I think it was important, if anyone has questions about this part, please, please, PLEASE let me know!****

**(5) ****"Daniel sneezed, traveling, and sand, always made his allergies act up" **(5) True fact, in both the movie and the series, attested to in the pilot episode and in Brocka Divide.****

**(6) ****"If he was, he should not be difficult to find. At least, that's what Teal'c told himself, hoping to be reassured and confident for when he discovered Daniel Jackson in some sort of trouble, as it _always _seemed to find him. Even upon Tau'ri"** (6) first, Earth if referred to as Tau'ri by Teal'c and most Goa'uld. Also, Daniel does have a knack for getting into trouble, and I think it's funny that Teal'c was sent to watch out for him.****

**(a) ""Alright, I want you to take Teal'c with you. He needs to get out more, and if you need any help translating, I'm sure he could assist."" **(a) We all know Teal'c's only going because no one wants Daniel to get into trouble and we all know that if there's not someone to watch out for him, he will definitely get into trouble, one way or another.


	4. IV ryoko

**Gateway to the Stars**

**Chapter Four:** ryoko (journey)

**Author**: Lexandria

**Summery:** Yu-gi-oh Stargate Sg-1 crossover. The SGC discovers the existence of ancient weapons powerful enough to expel the Goa'uld on earth may still exist, still on earth.

**Author's Notes: **ok, so this is the fourth chapter… it's been like a week or so since I posted the third chapter, but I haven't had a chance to sit down and type the story.. Odds are this wont be up till Christmas the way I'm going.. though I hope to be able to get two or three more chapters up by then…

**Timeline:** somewhere in Season 4 for Stargate, after Battle City in Yu-gi-oh

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Stargate or Yu-gi-oh, if I did, I'd have no reason to Wright fanfiction! And I can't remember how to spell some of the Japanese names for the YGO characters.

Key: "word" : spoken

'word' : thought

word- : another language

_'word_' : Hikari to Yami

_'word'_ : Yami to Hikari

o0O0o : starts/ends television programming

**Translations** (I just got an English to Japanese dictionary... some translations might not be exact, but should be close enough, if they aren't, then someone yell at me)

_Chiisai Baka: _'little fool'- what Bakura called Ryou instead of Hikari or Aibou. Yes, Baka is supposed to mean stupid, but I loooked up fool and it said Baka.. so there you go

_Niisan: _elder 'brother' – almost like big brother, as Mokuba calls Seto in the American version.

_Hai:_ 'yes'

_Gomen nasai:_ 'sorry' or 'I apologize'

_watashi wa yurusu kimi ga:_ basically, it means 'I forgive you' (I have already been informed this is an incorrect way for yugi to say it)

_Nai:_ 'no'

_Iie:_ 'no'

_Arigato_: 'thank you'

_Haka Goto:_ 'Tomb Robber'

_Kon'nichi wa:_ 'hello'

_Jiichan:_ 'grandfather'

**Replies to reviews: **

_Lizeth:_ Damn, that line you mentioned was supposed to be (yugi saying) _"you don't have a skull at the moment, Yami" Yugi said, rather teasingly…_ Sorry about that one paragraph, I was on a roll and didn't think about it. You'll see, later, about junior, I will explain! Also, I noticed that, to my dismay, there are many errors in last Chapter's Yami to Yugi and Yugi to Yami conversations, because this site screwed with my formatting and I had to go back and find each one and change it. Thanks so much for reviewing! And reading of course! You're the author of one of my very favorite stories here! I'm honored that you've read, and actually like, my first ever fanfic! THANK YOU!

_Destiny's Dragon:_ Thanks! This one'll be a while though, sorry for the delay.

_Sierra-Falls:_ Thanks! I will, no worries about that! I'm thinking a bit about a Trigun-Stargate cross, but nothing is definitive yet.

_Fire Hedgehog:_ I thought I was being creative? I don't know any fics with similar story lines. I do read a lot of crossovers, but I tried to be different, it didn't work?

_Shadow/phantomness:_ Thanks!

_Skittles the Sugar Fairy:_ Thanks! I'll try.

_Arano Honou:_ THANK YOU! Can I possibly borrow you and your talents for help when I need it? Thanks so much for this info! You're such a big help!

_Pharaoh Star Yami:_ Please don't give up? I have bad, evil, stupid writer's block, but I'm working really hard on it! More Carter in this chapter!

_Silverkitcat:_ Thanks! Working on it! I've got a reason, no worries. YAY! Thank you again!

_Snowy Yuki_: Thank you. I think this chapter will be good.. if I ever finish it

_Firey Pheniox:_ Thank you. Sometimes my brain just stops…

_Neo:_ Thank you. I have more familiarity with Stargate then with Yugioh. I should post the synonyms to their Japanese names for you. Thank you so much!

_…( )_ : I take it you like my story? I'm trying my best to update, but I'm kinda stuck on this chapter.. I hope it'll be done soon though! Thanks for reading!

_Hedi Dracona:_ Um.. I'm sorry? I honestly don't know what to say, I didn't mean to upset you.

_RC Tanoshii_: thanks! I sent you an e-mail.. I wonder if you got it… I'd be happy to help you though!

**OMG: **I'm on the favorites list of 8 members! And I'm on the watch list of 19 members! Thank you!

**Authors****Note**: ok, I've finished the chapter map for this and the two after it, and, if anyone's interested, Gateway will have twelve chapters, unless some get to long, then it may have a few more, but I do have it planned out this time! (unlike some of my original fiction.. I dunno where they're going at all! )

* * *

Cheyenne Mountain

1600

Thursday

Major Samantha Carter's Lab

* * *

"Hey Carter, what-cha-doin?" Jack asked, leaning against the doorframe to her lab, smirking slightly, as he always did when he knew he was annoying someone and enjoying it greatly. Of course, his smirk could always be attributed to the obvious attraction he held for the younger Major, but one must assume that Jack is smart enough to keep such feelings to himself, especially on base with security cameras in the room.

Major Samantha Carter sighed as she looked up from the vo'cume she was trying to figure out. She had been working on it, off and on, ever since Apophis' 'SGX' team had given it to the SGC. "I'm trying to figure this device out, sir" Sam sounded exhausted, and, Jack observed, she probably hadn't slept for twenty-four hours, at least. She tended to lose track of time, just like Daniel, when working on a project.

"I thought you knew how it worked? I mean you took that video we have from when Apophis was dying and used it with the ball-cube you have there, to project it so all those guys could see it. Doesn't that mean you know how it works?"

"Not exactly, Sir. Just because I could integrate an image into the device for it to project, doesn't mean I know how it makes the hologram" Major Carter said, looking up at him, smiling slightly, rather fondly, for a brief moment.

"Why do you have to bother with that anyway? It's not like we don't already have the ability to make holograms" Jack grinned, thinking about the duel monster's tournament. He should have taken Sam with them, but he knew she'd refuse, so he hadn't bothered. Though that wasn't the only reason he hadn't asked her. How would it look to have him asking her to go with him on his vacation?

"The holograms we can produce are no where near the quality of the ones produced by the Goa'uld and Tok'ra technology, Sir. This could help us develop new technology." Returning to her work, Major Carter tried to ignore Colonel O'Neill's presence.

Blinking and feeling superior, O'Neill grinned "we have stuff that's way better then that. Some kid in Japan developed it. I can't believe you didn't know, Carter!" Jack grinned more as Carter spun around in her chair, literally, and jumped up.

"What? When did this happen? Why wasn't anyone informed?" her eyes were wide, and she looked a little frustrated.

"Uh…" was about all that Jack could say, not having expected such an energetic response from Carter, he was a bit taken back.

"I have to go see General Hammond, Sir" exclaimed Sam as she brushed past O'Neill, as he hadn't moved from his spot in the door.

'Maybe I shouldn't have told her…' Jack thought to himself as he followed after Sam. After all, how could he miss the confrontation between Carter and Hammond? This would be fun.

* * *

"Sir, were you aware that the Japanese have advanced holographic technology?" Carter exclaimed, bursting into General Hammond's office with barely any regard given to the usual procedures for doing so. Luckily, General Hammond wasn't as strict as other Generals, and he wasn't already busy with anything, so Carter was not reprimanded for her behavior. However, she did scare the poor General, causing him to slosh coffee onto his desk when he jumped.

"No, Major Carter, I was unaware of that fact.. how did you find out?" Hammond asked, rather calm for one who had just been startled into spilling some of his coffee.

"Colonel O'Neill told me, sir.. I don't know how he found out, though…" Unluckily for Jack, that was about the time he caught up to Sam.. and therefore had both Sam and Hammond gazing at him quizzically.

"What?" he whined, Carter was just scary when she found out that someone was withholding information from her.

"how did you find out about the holographic technology you told me about!" Carter demanded, and at that point, Jack decided that she had had way too much coffee and hadn't slept enough to be anything like her normal self.. she was impatient and shrill.. and Jack could see that Hammond saw it too, and was just as afraid as he was. (1)

"Uh.. remember that game I told you about? Duel Monsters? I went to a tournament with Teal'c for my vacation and they use the holographs to play the game"

"They.. They use advanced technology like that to play a game?" Carter looked like she was struggling between passing out and exploding from indignation, something that was rather scary to anyone witnessing this moment.

"Uh.. Carter? I think you should take a nap or something.. how much coffee have you had..?"

The look directed at Jack after that statement could be described as nothing less than burning, and not the kind of burning Jack wished the look held, but one that seemed to say 'you deserve to burn in the fiery pits of hell'. Apparently, he had angered her. "What.. What I mean is.. is that you look exhausted and.. and maybe you should take a break…?" of course this only angered her further, as, like many men in similar situations tend to do, he just had to keep talking, and digging the hole deeper and deeper and deeper.

Apparently, General Hammond noticed the warning signs, and, feeling sorry for Jack, suggested "perhaps you should go talk to the developer, Major Carter, would that satisfy your curiosity?"

"Thank you Sir!" Sam exclaimed, all traces of anger disappearing in an instant.

"And Colonel O'Neill? I would like you to accompany Major Carter." well, George Hammond didn't feel _that_ sorry for Jack.

* * *

Domino City

Japan

4:00

Thursday

* * *

"Kaiba-sama," the calm, yet respectful voice of one of Seto's personal secretaries stated over the private intercom to his office "You have a phone call, should I patch them through?"

"Who is it?" Seto was rather grumpy, he'd just returned from negotiating the establishment of a branch of Kaibacorp. in the United States, and was suffering from jetlag as well as insomnia, as he was never one to let a little thing like jetlag or lack of sleep keep him from work.

"I'm not quite sure, Kaiba-sama.. they are American.. and appear to be interested in some of our technology. I apologize, I am not as fluent in English as I should be"

"Fine, put them through" Seto snapped, picking up the receiver. What couldn't his secretary understand about the requirement for a second language? He had at least one secretary for every country he did business with, and they were supposed to be fluent in the dominant language for that country.

"Seto Kaiba? This is Major Williams with the United States Airforce. My commanding officer has some people on their way to see you, and I would like to know what time is convenient for them to meet with you? They will want to talk to you about your holographic technology and some of the other advancements you have made, and may wish to purchase or make arrangements for the acquirement of some of your technologies." The Major sounded somewhat aggravated that this was the task set to him by his commanding officer. Seto could relate, or rather, felt much the same way in that his secretary interrupted him for such a frivolous task as scheduling an appointment.

"Yes, I will see them, what time are they to arrive?" Seto sighed and rolled his eyes, displaying his peevish mood in only that fashion, and not in his voice.

"They should arrive later tonight"

"I will have them scheduled for tomorrow morning at ten-o-clock"

"Thank you, Major Samantha Carter and Colonel Jack O'Neill will be there, thank you once again Mr. Kaiba." After Seto's reply, they both hung up, and Seto paged his secretary to have her schedule the Americans in to see him.

* * *

Somewhere over the Pacific

6:00 (Japan time)

Thursday

* * *

"So Carter why exactly are you so excited about this hologram thing? You have Goa'uld-manufactured technology you can study, right on hand, you know"

"Sir, these holograms can have a slight effect on the environment around them, that is different than and Goa'uld technology I've seen. You noticed the shockwaves on the tape you showed me? With some improvement, modifications and so on, to the existing technology, we could use them to ambush the Goa'uld and stun them, at the very least."

Jack nodded, seeing, mentally, just how many ways he could trick the Goa'uld into an ambush with that sort of technology at his disposal.

"The advancements may also help us in the understanding of the vo'cume, and through it, other Goa'uld Technology!"

'_And she's off'_ Jack thought to himself as Carter prattled on about all the advantages and advancements that may be possible with access to this holographic technology. Honestly, Jack thought she was dreaming, but he knew from experience that stopping Sam-on-a-rant was almost as hard as stopping Daniel-on-a-rant, so, naturally, he wasn't even going to try. The only bad thing was, he couldn't escape.. they were on a plane, after all. Instead he just got out his gameboy and started playing Mario.

Sam, on the other hand, had sort of trailed off and was currently recording her thoughts in her notebook, before she lost this train of thought. So caught up in it, she didn't even notice Jack wasn't listening, or that she had stopped talking. '_Scientists are like that_' Jack thought, comparing Sam and Daniel's habits.

They still had a bit of a ways to go, and Jack, though enjoying being relatively alone with Carter, was glad she wasn't hurting his brain with her techno-babble.

* * *

As they arrived in Domino City, Japan, Major Samantha Carter couldn't help but be excited. Granted, she got this way whenever anything possibly groundbreaking, technologically or otherwise, was brought to her attention, but this time was different. For one, they were on their own planet, and, thus at a minimal risk for anything dangerous happening. And for another, their entire team wasn't present; in fact, it was only herself, and Colonel O'Neill. It was kind of nice, really. It wasn't as if she didn't love her other team members or anything, Daniel and Teal'c were the best friends she had. But it was nice to be with just Jack for once.

They were both tired, the trip was long and boring, sleep on a plane was just not the same as in a bed, on the ground. Jetlag would hit soon, she was sure, it appeared to have hit Jack already, she noticed, as they arrived at the hotel. They had been provided with two rooms that were connected by a door and shared a bathroom. (2) It was an actual hotel, somewhat small, but its rooms were spacious in comparison to some hotels in Japan, and it provided all the necessities.

Tomorrow they would be meeting Mr. Seto Kaiba. But for today and tonight, they would sleep and hopefully be refreshed and coherent in the morning. At least, this was Sam's hope as she all but crashed onto her bed, mirroring the action taken by Jack in the adjacent room.

* * *

Somewhere above Asia

Midnight (Japan time)

Thursday

* * *

_'Yami, don't you think you've bothered Murry enough?'_ Yugi asked sleepily, having just 'woken up'. Yami was still testing strategies with Murry, and had taught him to play Duel Monsters on the flight back to Japan. Jiichan was asleep, as was Dr. Jackson. Murry, however, didn't seem the least bit tired. Yugi found it odd, though Yami didn't notice much, for he didn't require much sleep either, when sharing Yugi's body. His consciousness would rest, as Yugi's had been just a moment ago, but he didn't require sleep as long as one of them was rested enough to control the body, which really needed very little sleep by itself.

_'He doesn't seem to mind, and he's an excellent strategist, we could learn a lot from him, you know_' Yami replied, while focusing on the current game he and Murry were playing '_besides, he doesn't seem the least bit tired, if he does, I'll quit and let him sleep, all right?'_

Yugi sighed softly, at least mentally he did _'all right, Yami.. I'm going to rest some more_' with that said, Yugi's consciousness became dormant once more, leaving Yami to return his absolute full attention to the game he was currently winning.

* * *

Teal'c was somewhat amazed by the child, Yugi Motou. He had been awake as long as himself, and yet, showed no signs of fatigue. Furthermore, he possessed a brilliant mind, and was almost impossible to defeat. Teal'c hadn't managed to get the best of him as of yet, and they'd been playing for quite a few hours. Everyone else on the plane was asleep, excluding the pilot, and yet this child was as alert as he, and never slipped up once in his game. Bra'tac would want to meet him, Teal'c was sure of that. Maybe Bra'tac would be able to defeat the child in a battle.

However, none of that was really probative to his current dilemma (a), for it had been a dangerously long time since Teal'c had last performed Kelno'reem, and he knew he must perform it soon.

"I apologize, Yugi Motou, but I must decline this next battle, I must rest now." Teal'c stated abruptly, when Yami asked for another duel. Yami was surprised, because Murry hadn't looked the least bit tired, but shrugged and curled up in the seat, closing his eyes and forcing himself to sleep.

* * *

Yugi was roused by a light shaking to his shoulder, Yami had retreated and left the body to Yugi, and thus was Yugi awoken by his grandfather. Blinking fuzzily up at him, Yugi was surprised to find himself on the couch in his own home. Wondering how he'd gotten there, when last he remembered being on the plane, Yugi looked up at Jiichan, his expression asking for him.

"-You were asleep, Yugi, and I did not wish to wake you. Murry helped carry all our, and his and Dr. Jackson's, bags, and Dr. Jackson carried you, because you know I can't carry you any more-" Sugoruku grinned at Yugi, his tone joking, but it was true, Jiichan's arthritis bothered his back much more then he let on, and when lifting heavy things, it acted up worse. Yugi counted as heavy, for he was already about as tall as Sugoruku was. "-Dr Jackson has some colleagues from the Air force that are in town, on unrelated business, and they are going to catch a ride with them back to the United States in three days. I'm having them stay with us, so they do not have to go to the trouble of finding a hotel room at such short notice. They will sleep on our beds, as our guests, and I will have the couch. Do you wish the couch or the chair, Yugi?-" Sugoruku continued.

"-I do not mind the chair, Jiichan. Thank you for waking me-" Yugi yawned, for though his mind had received rest on the trip, and his body needed little, it did nothing to change the psychological effect waking up in the middle of the night, or early morning in this case, to a dimly lit room.

Daniel listened to the exchange silently, not really wishing to eavesdrop; as he and Teal'c waited to be shown to the rooms Dr. Motou was lending them. Honestly, Daniel had tried to refuse the offer, he had definitely not wanted to intrude on Dr. Motou and his grandson, who he just now realized, lived with him permanently. It made Daniel wonder where Yugi's parents were, but of course, he would not ask such a tactless and intrusive question.

Yugi, meanwhile, hurried to his room and unpacked his things while Jiichan talked with Murry and Dr. Jackson.

_'Yami?_' Yugi asked softly, unable to tell, in his current state of distracted-ness weather or not Yami was asleep.

_'Yes, Yugi? Is something the matter?'_ Yami asked, somewhat grumpily, because he had been 'asleep' but only just so.

_'Murry and Dr. Jackson are staying for three days with us.. we'll have to be careful who we are and with who. Murry.. he knows you better then me, and Dr. Jackson, he's friends with Murry, so surely he would talk to him about how we act.. but Jiichan will notice if I am not me…'_

_'Don't worry so much about it, Yugi!_' Yami exclaimed, once he heard the ever-increasing shrillness of Yugi's tone, as he became more stressed and worried '_I will work something out, all right? You sleep, and leave it to me'_

_'Thank you, Yami_', Yugi sighed softly, though still worried, he hurried and got his stuff put away and dressed in his Pajamas before scurrying back downstairs so Murry and Dr. Jackson could get to sleep.

* * *

Teal'c wasn't particularly pleased.. he wasn't displeased, sure, but he wasn't pleased either. For three days, he would have to keep his head covered. For three days, he would have to answer to the name Murry. For three days, he had to keep his symbiote from escaping, without letting on to the two Tau'ri he was staying with. He had already successfully done so for six days, and, frankly, it was getting tiresome. Teal'c was not pleased.

Daniel, however, was very pleased. Sugoruku Motou was a genius! Absolutely brilliant, with an equally ingenious grandson as well. Tomorrow, he would have the pleasure of going though Sugoruku's notes from previous digs and research and the like, and he was looking forward to it more then he could say.

"You must be tired, Dr. Jackson, Murry.. I will show you to the rooms where you will stay" Sugoruku stated once Yugi came down the stairs in his pajamas and wandered into the kitchen for some water.

Daniel nodded as he was lead into, what he assumed, was Yugi's room. It was small and neat, with toys and puzzles on the shelves. Thanking Dr. Motou, he sat down on the bed and sighed softly.

* * *

Reception Area of Kaibacorp.

Domino City

10:00

Friday

* * *

"Hello? We have an appointment with Mr. Seto Kaiba" Sam stated to the receptionist, lucky for her, the receptionist did have some exposure to English and understood enough to page Kaiba's English speaking Secretary to escort them to the meeting they were to attend.

"You wish to study my holographic technology for use in the United States' Military, am I correct?" Seto Kaiba spoke coldly as he stared at this Major Samantha Carter of the United States Air force.

"Well, the air force portion, yes.. we have some comparatively primitive holographic technology already at our disposal, and it would be a great help if you allowed me to speak with the lead director of the project, or study one of the devices." Sam replied, outwardly as confident as ever.

"And what" Kaiba continued "would the United States' Air Force want with my holographic technology?" Kaiba didn't pause for an answer "I am surprised you even had the gall to suggest such a thing to me. I detest the military, and if I had not, I would not give my technology over to another government's military before mine. I am sorry you came all this way, when you could have gotten the same exact answer over the telephone. I would like to add that nothing will change my mind in this, so you have no cause to stay. If you will excuse me, I have a meeting to attend, my secretary will show you out."

Sam was disappointed, Jack could see that. She was more then disappointed, crestfallen, actually, her sholders drooped for a brief moment before she remembered he was there, and she released a soft little sigh of defeat.

"Don't sweat it, Carter, you've already got the other doohickey, so don't worry about this one, ok? You're brilliant enough to make one better then the one he has with a little time" Of course, Jack believed this, but mostly he said it just to make Sam feel better, because seeing her so down upset him more then he'd ever admit, even to himself.

Sam smiled a little "I didn't really expect him to just give it up, but I hoped he would have given me the chance to negotiate for even a little piece.." she sighed again "but at least we got a free trip out of it"

That, of course, made Jack grin in glee "We still have the rest of today and tomorrow before we have to go home"

Sam became a little worried at the devilish look on Jack's face.. not worried for herself, or even Jack, but for anyone who happened to try and get him to cut this impromptu vacation short.

* * *

Motou Residence

Domino City

2:00 pm

Friday

* * *

Daniel sneezed as he looked though another stack of Sugoruku Motou's old archeology journals, notes, and research. Dust and traveling.. why was he so plagued with allergies? His were especially bad because he encountered both irritants in his line of work, quite frequently too.

So far, they had found little. Honestly, if Daniel had known the name of the items he was looking for, things would be different. Sugoruku could have found exactly what they needed. However, there were many different ways to take Daniel's description of a number of similar items from the most ancient part of Egypt's history. That could mean just about anything, statues, jewels, tablets with writing on it.. anything really. Daniel didn't know the name of the set of items, he didn't even think to mention that they were a set, which made things more difficult. However, they stuck to it. Teal'c wouldn't be of much help, and would have taken up a lot of space in the small area of Dr. Motou's bedroom/study, so Teal'c accompanied Yugi to the arcade to meet his friends.

* * *

Teal'c didn't mind too much, his symbiote did not keep trying to escape when he was around Yugi Motou. Also, perhaps he could do battle with Yugi Motou once more, he quite enjoyed their battles on the plane.

As they neared the Arcade, Yugi Motou met up with another young Tau'ri, whom he gladly introduced to 'Murry'. Ryou Bakura was his name. This young Tau'ri had also been at the tournament and had done well, Teal'c remembered. Teal'c bowed, and greeted him in much the same way he had greeted Yugi on first meeting.

"It is an honor to make the acquaintance of a warrior such as yourself, Ryou Bakura"

Ryou, for his part, was somewhat startled by Murry's greeting, but he smiled and returned the bow "I am pleased to meet you, Murry" was about all he could come up with to say. In the back part of his mind, he could feel Bakura's glee at Murry's greeting.

With that, they entered the arcade, and Teal'c realized this was a place O'Neill would definitely enjoy partaking of. Yugi Motou and Ryou Bakura were speaking in the language of this country, he believed Daniel Jackson had called it Japanese. Teal'c could not understand what they were saying, but that didn't bother him all that much. What bothered him were the stares he got, for he was, clearly, the largest being in the building. He didn't particularly enjoy being feared as he had as Apophis' First Prime.

Soon after their arrival, other young Tau'ri arrived and spoke excitedly with Yugi Motou and Ryou Bakura, while shooting apprehensive looks to Teal'c where he stood just behind Yugi Motou. Eventually, one with blond-colored hair asked him something in a challenging tone of voice. However, it was in Japanese, so Teal'c was unable to understand.

"Iie, Jounauchi" Yugi Motou exclaimed, and continued in a rush of words, before turning to Teal'c.

"Murry, this is my friend Katsuya Jounauchi, we call him Jou, I'm sorry, he believed you were a bully. He knows now you are my friend."

"I remember many of your friends from the Tournament O'Neill and I attended, they are all great warriors and I am honored to meet them" again, Teal'c bowed while Yugi translated for Jou and Malik, whom he introduced next, and, of course, to whom Teal'c bowed to as he was introduced.

"you were at the tournament, Murry?" Ryou Bakura asked, tilting his head to look up at him.

"Indeed. O'Neill took me, it was vastly entertaining"

Ryou had been about to ask 'Murry' who O'Neill was, when someone yelled "Murry!" loud enough for the entire arcade to hear.

**

* * *

**

**(1) she was impatient and shrill.. and Jack could see that Hammond saw it too, and was just as afraid as he was. (1) **Ok, this is a little Sam bashing just for comedic purposes. I like Sam, she's great and inspirational and smart and.. well, great! Also, I am female, and this had nothing to do with a guy not understanding female problems/issues. I was making a point.. that was more how they (Jack and Hammond) saw as her reaction then her actual reaction. It was exaggerated. And I wanted Jack to dig himself into a hole, because that's just fun!

**(2) They had been provided with two rooms that were connected by a door and shared a bathroom. (2) **I am aware that hotels in Japan sometimes consist of only of a little tube-like-thingie where you lie down and can't move around much in. However, Domino is, I think, an relatively small town, and therefore has room for hotels with rooms and room to move around.

**(a) However, none of that was really probative to his current dilemma, (a) **Tongari mentioned he had a little trouble understanding the use of the word probative in this sentence. It means the same as 'none of that was really important to his current problem. The problem being his lack or Kelno'reem. I hope this clarify things.. I just really liked the way it sounded to I left it the way it was.

**If you have any questions, ask me, I'll be happy to help!**

**Author's Note**: Ok.. I'm sorry this took so long! I had writer's block for a long time and my computer was taken away! Also, I'm really sorry about how short this is! It's two pages shorter then it usually is.. or maybe three pages shorter, because my beginning info now spans over a page and a half.

Thank you to everyone who reviewed and read and put me on their watch list and their favorites list! I never expected this kind of reaction to my story! THANK YOU ALL!

I would also like to thank Tongari, my Beta reader, for all his help and support in writing this! He's so nice to help me out! –glomps- YAY! Thanks, Tongari!

**Place for Tongari's comment if he chooses to add one: **Looking good so far. Much less repetition to edit than in the first couple chapters. You're getting better at writing these it seems. Soon you won't even need me to edit. Love the way the personalities turn out too. Expressing O'Neill's hyperactive mind in words has got to be difficult and you pull it off nicely.

**Reply to Tongari: **Of course I'll still need you as my Beta! How could I not? -hugs- thank you so much again! O'Neill is easy, it's Sam that's hard and I should be able to identify with her, I'm a girl!

**Poll:** Ok, for those of you who have read my info, please let me know which story you would prefer I start, if you choose to review. I'm having trouble choosing, please choose one that I have completed the Chapter Map for, if you choose to let me know that is. Thank you!


End file.
